Free anime: Prohibido enamorarse de mi hermanoa
by PortgasDGiselle
Summary: Gou y Rin Matsuoka siempre han sido 2 hermanos común y corrientes, hasta que poco a poco van dejando de serlo, y cuando se dan cuenta ya es demasiado tarde para lamentar estar enamorados mutuamente,¿como lograran ocultar lo que sienten? ¿que pasara cuando uno de sus queridos amigos se de cuenta de su relación incestuosa?¿deberán huir o destruir sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Que es este sentimiento?

Para Gou Matsuoka contemplar los cuerpos masculinos de sus compa eros siempre habia sido una experiencia llena de fantasia, ver cuerpos tan desarrollados y sexys era como estar en un harem para ella sola y lo mejor de todo era que ella tenia acceso a ello siempre.

Era temprano por la ma ana cuando Gou desperto, ese dia tendrian practica de natacion en Iwatobi, como siempre se levanto, se dirigio a el cuarto ba o y se ducho tratando de apartar los restos de sue o que tenia rezagados todavia, y esque aun no lograba apartar de su mente las imagenes de ella y su hermano entregados en un fogoso beso, habia so ado que ella y su hermano eran algo mas que hermanos, sabia que estaba mal fantasear con su hermano,asi que tratando de lograr apartar la culpa que sentia por haber so ado con su hermano restregaba su delicada piel fuertemente con el estropajo hasta que se dio cuenta de que le lastimaba demasiado fue hasta entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cerro la llave de la ducha y se recargo en la pared para darse equilibrio, se sentia ligeramente mareada y sonrrojada, rapidamente tomo la toalla y se dirigio a su cuarto a vestirse. Cuando hubo estado arreglada tomo sus cosas y salio disparada hacia la puerta de su casa hasta que choco sin querer con un cuerpo masculino, y al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba parado frente de ella.

- Tan temprano te vas?, que pasa con el desayuno?-exclamo

-uh-ah si.. esque tengo prisa - "como rayos le voy a explicar que so e apasionadamente con el"- noto un rubor correr por toda su cara

- bueno, nos vemos en la escuela- poco satisfecho con la explicacion de su hermana se dirijio a apresurarse a terminar su propio desayuno, y mientras sus pensamientos vagaban hacia lo sucedido unos instantes. -"estara enferma,supongo, ese brillo en sus ojos y su adorable sonrrojo seran el efecto de algo.. si ,alomejor es eso...amenos que...ella.. este ena -carraspeo- enamorada- y ante el surgimiento de este pensamiento el hambre que tenia se fue - ella no puede estar enamorada, todavia no, ella aun me quiere a mi, yo lo se - y confundido ante la idea de su hermana enamorada -por primera vez - tomo su mochila y salio de casa.

Nagisa-Ey Rin! buenos dias!

Rin-Hola al parecer estan todos aqui- dirigiendo una mirada a todos- donde esta mi hermana?

- Al parecer le pasaba algo, no quiso decirnos que y se fue- explico Nagisa

Ante la mencion del asunto de su hermana inmediatamente se puso alerta- por donde?

- alla - se alo Nagisa viendo como Rin se iba por donde hacia unos instantes se habia marchado Gou - que les sucede a esos 2?

Makoto: seguro problemas de hermanos- esbozando una media sonrrisa

-dime la verdad! por que huyes de mi!

-que no estoy huyendo!- grito un poco fuerte

Rin alzo la ceja- solo me preocupo como todo hermano debe hacer- tratando de suavizar su tono alterado

- pero no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, son solo mis divagaciones-

- estas enamorada verdad? - fruncio su ce o y apreto sus pu os tensandose completamente

Gou giro su cabeza tratando de eludir la pregunta "quiero pensar que no, pero mi corazon late nerviosamente cuando te pegas demasiado mi" -no se-

-no puedes tener novio! no lo permitire! nunca! - amenazo recalcando con su pu o en la pared.

- como si pudieras ayudarme a detener lo que estoy sintiendo- susurro

-entiende Gou -

-eso quisiera- empujo a su hermano con sus manos y camino lejos de el.

-"maldicion que cosas estoy diciendo, ella puede hacer lo que quiera, no tengo que meterme en los asuntos de ella, ademas desde cuando me siento amenazado y celoso con la sola idea de que ella este enamorada?"- penso mientras pasaba sus manos atravez de su cabello peinandolo hacia atras en acto de frustracion. 


	2. Tratando de ignorar mis sentimientos

Cap.1 Que es este sentimiento?

Para Gou Matsuoka contemplar los cuerpos masculinos de sus compa eros siempre habia sido una experiencia llena de fantasia, ver cuerpos tan desarrollados y sexys era como estar en un harem para ella sola y lo mejor de todo era que ella tenia acceso a ello siempre.

Era temprano por la ma ana cuando Gou desperto, ese dia tendrian practica de natacion en Iwatobi, como siempre se levanto, se dirigio a el cuarto ba o y se ducho tratando de apartar los restos de sue o que tenia rezagados todavia, y esque aun no lograba apartar de su mente las imagenes de ella y su hermano entregados en un fogoso beso, habia so ado que ella y su hermano eran algo mas que hermanos, sabia que estaba mal fantasear con su hermano,asi que tratando de lograr apartar la culpa que sentia por haber so ado con su hermano restregaba su delicada piel fuertemente con el estropajo hasta que se dio cuenta de que le lastimaba demasiado fue hasta entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cerro la llave de la ducha y se recargo en la pared para darse equilibrio, se sentia ligeramente mareada y sonrrojada, rapidamente tomo la toalla y se dirigio a su cuarto a vestirse. Cuando hubo estado arreglada tomo sus cosas y salio disparada hacia la puerta de su casa hasta que choco sin querer con un cuerpo masculino, y al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba parado frente de ella.

- Tan temprano te vas?, que pasa con el desayuno?-exclamo

-uh-ah si.. esque tengo prisa - "como rayos le voy a explicar que so e apasionadamente con el"- noto un rubor correr por toda su cara

- bueno, nos vemos en la escuela- poco satisfecho con la explicacion de su hermana se dirijio a apresurarse a terminar su propio desayuno, y mientras sus pensamientos vagaban hacia lo sucedido unos instantes. -"estara enferma,supongo, ese brillo en sus ojos y su adorable sonrrojo seran el efecto de algo.. si ,alomejor es eso...amenos que...ella.. este ena -carraspeo- enamorada- y ante el surgimiento de este pensamiento el hambre que tenia se fue - ella no puede estar enamorada, todavia no, ella aun me quiere a mi, yo lo se - y confundido ante la idea de su hermana enamorada -por primera vez - tomo su mochila y salio de casa.

Nagisa-Ey Rin! buenos dias!

Rin-Hola al parecer estan todos aqui- dirigiendo una mirada a todos- donde esta mi hermana?

- Al parecer le pasaba algo, no quiso decirnos que y se fue- explico Nagisa

Ante la mencion del asunto de su hermana inmediatamente se puso alerta- por donde?

- alla - se alo Nagisa viendo como Rin se iba por donde hacia unos instantes se habia marchado Gou - que les sucede a esos 2?

Makoto: seguro problemas de hermanos- esbozando una media sonrrisa

-dime la verdad! por que huyes de mi!

-que no estoy huyendo!- grito un poco fuerte

Rin alzo la ceja- solo me preocupo como todo hermano debe hacer- tratando de suavizar su tono alterado

- pero no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, son solo mis divagaciones-

- estas enamorada verdad? - fruncio su ce o y apreto sus pu os tensandose completamente

Gou giro su cabeza tratando de eludir la pregunta "quiero pensar que no, pero mi corazon late nerviosamente cuando te pegas demasiado mi" -no se-

-no puedes tener novio! no lo permitire! nunca! - amenazo recalcando con su pu o en la pared.

- como si pudieras ayudarme a detener lo que estoy sintiendo- susurro

-entiende Gou -

-eso quisiera- empujo a su hermano con sus manos y camino lejos de el.

-"maldicion que cosas estoy diciendo, ella puede hacer lo que quiera, no tengo que meterme en los asuntos de ella, ademas desde cuando me siento amenazado y celoso con la sola idea de que ella este enamorada?"- penso mientras pasaba sus manos atravez de su cabello peinandolo hacia atras en acto de frustracion.


	3. Fin de semana y confesiones

No era un secreto que todas las chicas del instituto Iwatobi estaban locas por uno de los chicos m s sexys del club de nataci n: Matsuoka Rin, el caliente hermano de una de las chicas m s populares del insti~ y esque este par de hermanos cuando se juntaban causaban revuelo adonde iban, nadie lo pod a negar, el grado de popularidad que los envolv a a ellos y el club de nataci n hacia que ellos tratar n de que su vida fuera en todos los aspectos perfecta a los dem s, hasta que...

Nagisa - miren- se alando con su dedo que no es es la chica que se estaba besando con Rin-chan el otro d a? - pregunt .

El corazon de Gou reclamo latiendo a toda prisa, que tenia de malo que su hermano se besara con alguien mas?, ellos eran hermanos, tenia que alegrarse por el, pero sin embargo en vez de alegria o curiosidad como normalmente habria sucedido la embargo una profunda tristeza que se coloco en su garganta, haciendo que soltara un sonido apagado, ella estaba plenamente consiente de lo que estaba sientiendo y sab a que estaba dando una mala escena y empezo a reir desesperadamente tratando de empujar las lagrimas lejos.

Tanto Haru como Makoto fueron consientes del cambio de ella y se dirigieron una mirada complice.

Makoto- Gou-chan este fin de semana tenemos una salida recuerdas? el entrenamiento...

Gou -OH ah S S - enfatizando energicamente, no se me ha olvidado...

silencio

Gou- mi hermano casi siempre es reservado y no me cuenta de sus problemas ni nada, porque no me lo habian dicho?- apretando sus pu os.

Haru- Rin no queria que te enteraras por que sabia que no lo dejarias tranquilo y nos hizo prometer que no te diriamos nada.

Gou- ya veo..meee TENgo que ir...- y salio corriendo, sabia que todas las miradas de sus amigos estaban fijas en ella mientras se iba y no le importo en lo mas minimo, tenia que arreglar sus problemas sentimentales con respecto a su hermano o llegaria el momento en que no lo podria dejar ir con nadie.

Con esa resolucion en su mente corrio lejos hasta llegar a su casa y empezo a empacar freneticamente las cosas que ocuparian para el campamento, sabia que los chicos se sorprenderian de verla alli antes que todos, pero la verdad esque no podia quedarse con sus hermano demasiado cerca sin dejar de reclamarle el beso.

-y Gou-chan? - pregunt Nagisa -se adelant ayer al campamento. - explico Rin -ummm porque no nos espero? Tambi n Makoto... -no se, solo me dejo una nota en la nevera y me envio mensaje cuando llego, no me explico nada. -Rin, Gou ayer se enojo cuando se entero lo de la chica con la que andabas... - le dijo Haru -... esa chica en realidad nunca me import , y no cre que fuera importante dec rselo... -a lo mejor fue por eso que se fue ayer sin decir nada. Ante las palabras de Haru, Rin se sobresalto, su hermana jam s hab a mostrado un arrebato de celos desde ni a, y ante tal pensamiento se sinti culpable por haberla traicionado, y no pudo evitar todo el camino de regreso sentirse con miedo de ver a su hermana, sab a que le iba a reclamar. . -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.-. -

Por otra parte...

-no era necesario que vinieras hasta aca Makoto, ya estoy mejor..

Makoto le lanz una mirada suspicaz-sabes que me preocupo por ti...claro es lo que,..un amigo debe hacer- hablando cada vez mas quedo.

-lo se, perdona, eres un buen amigo, me siento afortunada por tener a alguien como tu. - esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

-sabes, la razon por la que vine..

-si, lo se, estabas preocupado por mi ^_^ -

-ummm tal vez haya tenido mas motivos..

-cuales? - dijo ella pesta eando intrigada

-Haru y yo hemos notado raros a ti y a Rin-chan...

-...-se hizo un largo silencio, Gou no sab a porque su corazon ca a a sus pies, sintiendose de repente mareada.- a que te refieres?- recuperando su compostura, por supuesto, todo estaba bien.

-a que su comportamiento es muy raro, de repente un dia estan bien y al otro se evitan por completo..

-eso, eso son cuestiones que no puedo decir...

-ok, perdona- haciendo un gesto apenado pasando su mano a su cuello -por otra parte, me gustar a que nos vieramos en la noche solo para hablar a solas...

-algo como una cita? -dijo ella intrigada

- s - la cara de Makoto se cubrio con un ligero rubor que lo hizo ver hermoso a los ojos de Gou.

-amm si seguro, nos vemos esta noche-. En ese momento el telefono celular de Makoto sono.

-Ah Haru, ok, si, bye.- colgando

- tan pronto llegaron?

-estan en la estacion, todavia tenemos tiempo para estar solos un rato.- dijo d ndose cuenta despues de lo que dijo cubrio su boca con su mano y apartando su cara roja de verguenza.

Gou dandose cuenta de sus palabras respondio igualmemente con un sonrrojo.

Mas tarde en la piscina...

Ya era bastante noche cuando todos decidieron que era hora de parar el entrenamiento extenuante que no hab a parado desde el mediod a con exepcion de peque os intervalos de descanso para lo que fuera que fueran a hacer, Makoto y Gou se dirigian a una parte alejada en el bosque para tener su "cita", entonces...

- gracias Gou.

- de que hablas?- dijo extra ada

-me has dado una oportunidad de hablar contigo a solas

- ah eso..

-pensaba que ya era hora de que te dijera algo que necesitaba decirte desde hace tiempo y no hallaba el tiempo...

-pues... aqui estoy Makoto, cualquier cosa.. ya sabes- dijo y en un gesto amigable ella tomo su mano de el sujetandola.

-yo...-Makoto hizo ademan de acercase a ella e inmediatamente tomo sus labios juntandolos en un suave y dulce beso absorbiendo el delicado aroma de la chica que lo tenia perdidamente enamorado en secreto desde hacia algun tiempo. - tal vez esto responda tu pregunta- dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos sin soltar sus manos.

-...- la mirada de Gou estaba desmesuradamente abierta y perdida en la mirada que dirigia a los labios de Makoto, no sabia como reaccionar, asi que tomo el cuello de Makoto y lo arrastro hacia ella de nuevo aplastando sus labios rudamente contra los de el en un gesto desesperado de evitar las lagrimas.

El aire alrededor de ellos estaba fresco, pero el calor del momento los envolvia tanto que no notaban como empezaba a lloviznar. Por otra parte escondido entre un arbol estaba Rin que miraba con rabia la escena que precensiaba ante si, sab a que debia dejarlos solos, eran su amigo y su hermana y por lo tanto tenian el derecho de ser felices pero ante todo no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado por ella, despues de todo habian compartido todo desde que eran ni os, sus juguetes, su comida, su tiempo... hasta el primer beso de los dos. Con paso vacilante se dirigio de regreso hasta la caba a donde se quedaban sin hacer el menor ruido con sombrilla en mano.

Makoto estaba lleno de felicidad, j mas pens que su primer beso fuera con la chica que le robaba la mirada siempre y le dejaba suspirando en las noches, arrobado de una felicidad extrema dirigio una mano vacilante hasta la barbilla de ella y delicadamente la separo de s para atraerla a su masculino pecho en un abrazo lleno de delicadeza.

Gou no podia dejar de creer lo que estaba haciendo, de pronto habia perdido la cabeza, estaba conciente del motivo por el cual ella hab a besado a Makoto, y sin embargo no le hab a importado darle falsas esperanzas, el momento en que el la hab a besado un sentimiento de tristeza la invadio al recordar su primer beso con su hermano, y no pudo dejar de pensar que hubiera querido que fuera su hermano el que la besara as y no al chico que tenia en frente, asi que lo mejor que pudo hacer al darse cuenta de lo que a oraba estaba mal, beso a Makoto freneticamente tratando de imaginar que el cuello de el era enrealidad el de Rin, repitiendo inconcientemente el mismo beso que so o hacia tan solo unas semanas atras, solo que algo estaba mal : se estaba enga ando a ella, a Makoto y a su hermano...

Proximo Cap tulo: Besame Onii-chan!

Que es lo que hara Gou ahora que se ha dado cuenta de lo que realmente desea? Que pasara con el ultimo dia de su fin de semana de entrenamiento? y que otras cosas sucederan ahora que tien claro lo que mas desea.  
> <p>


	4. Besame Onii-chan!

cap.4

Al dia siguiente:

3:00 A.M

Los pensamientos de Gou no la dejaban dormir, se encontraba agitada, as que decidio que lo mas sensato ser a dar un paseo por los alrededores con la esperanza de que el sue o llegara a ella, pero con lo que no contaba esque su hermano Rin se encontrara en la misma situaci n, por supuesto el se encontraba donde ella menos se imagino encontrarlo.

Gou bajaba las escaleras con pesadez, los eventos de los ultimos dias la hab an dejado agotada mentamente, perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano frente a ella, hasta que oyo la voz de este.

-Gou - la llam

-nii-chan..que- que haces levantado a estas horas? - pregunt ruborizada

-no he podido dormir...-dijo notando como las mejillas de su hermana se cubrian de rubor e inmediatamente sospechando que la causa de eso era por el beso bajo la lluvia que se hab an dado ella y Makoto hacia apenas unas horas.

- umm yo igual.. - se hizo un pesado silencio que inmediatamente fue acallado por la furia de Rin.

-me imagino que has de estar muy feliz no?

-a a que te refieres? - pregunto ella extra ada

- despues de todo el beso con Makoto no estuvo tan mal verdad? - haciendo una mueca sarc stica.

- lo viste? - dijo ella preocupada

- tu que cres?, despues de verlos salir tan sospechosamente no pude evitar seguirlos y figurate que lo vi todo.

-eso, no tienes que preocuparte onii-chan!, no siento nada por el!

-j ! no te creo, eres muy mala mentirosa, no lo besarias si no lo quisieras - dijo mientras se giraba para irse.

- por supuesto que no! como te puedo demostrar que no estoy mintiendo!? - exclam ella gritando.

- hmp nose t , demuestramelo a mi con acciones - dijo volteando su cabeza y mirandola reprobatoriamente.

- si dices que no puedo besar sin amor, entonces...BESAME ONII-CHAN! - alzando la voz

-...- los ojos de Rin no pudieron abrirse mas de la impresion y su mente era todo un caos, los deseos,amibiciones y sus sentimientos mezclados dieron paso a un fuerte deseo enfermizo ante la sugerencia de su hermana, al final el coraz n pudo mas que la raz n.

La mirada de Gou era sugerente y llena de deseo, miraba expectante a su hermano, sent a su coraz n latir a mil por hora mientras esperaba con vehemencia que su loca idea se hiciera realidad, hasta que por fin vio como este se inclinaba y la tomaba rudamente por el cabello hasta acercarla a sus labios, para despues depositar un beso lleno de ansiedad, deseo, hasta que la respiracion falto a ambos Rin solt el cabello de su hermana y coloc su frente con la de ella mientras recuperaban su respiracion, sus miradas se encontraron y no se dejaban de mirar ni por un segundo queriendo cerciorarse de aquel momento y de que el otro era real y no producto de sus fantas as, el momento fue roto por el susurro de Rin.

- sabes que despues de esto ya nada sera igual entre nosotros - le dijo quedamente rozando sus labios al hablar mientras la ve a a los ojos.

- lo s onii-chan, pero no me importa, al diablo con todo, solo te quiero besar.- dijo mientras lo volv a a acercar a ella para unir de nuevo sus ojos de Rin brillaron ante las palabras de su hermana y se dejo llevar por el momento sin importarle lo que su conciencia le dec a.

Era ya entrada la madrugada cuando los 2 todav a se econtraban juntos recostados en el sof .

Rin ve a dormir a su hermana con embelesamiento y su mirada de el no era mas que un reflejo de lo que dentro de el ocurr a. " has besado a tu hermana, a t propia hermana desgraciado, no pod as soportar la idea de que ella fuera de alguien mas, nunca lo soportaste, incluso cuando te fuiste de Japon, siempre hablabas a casa cerciorandote de que ella no tuviera novio, siempre quisiste a Gou para ti solo, ni si quiera soportas la idea de que tus amigos mas cercanos la toquen!" - su mente debat a. -5:45 A.M- dec a el relog de la pared, Rin regreso su mirada a su hermana y la encontro mas dormida que nunca, sab a que no pod an quedarse en el sofa-cama los 2 juntos o despertar an sospechas, asique con mucho cuidado tratando de no despertarla tomo el cuerpo de su hermana y la acomodo en sus brazos hasta llevarla a su cuarto. Ese iba a ser un d a largo definitivamente.

Al d a siguiente durante el desayuno :

-humm, Riin-chan se esta retrasando- dijo Nagisa

-Tal vez siga dormido- sugirio Ren

- aqui estoy- interrumpio un somnoliento Rin

-vaya, que te paso Rin-chan, te vez cansado- se alo Makoto atrayendo inmediatamente la atencion de este.

- solo estoy desvelado - contest secamente sin poder evitar dirigirle una mirada de desprecio que no paso desapercibido por Haru.

-Rin, apres rate a desayunar que nos retrasamos por ti - llamando la atencion del aludido

- hpm, donde esta Gou?- haciendo caso omiso a la reprensi n de Haru y notando la ausencia de Gou.

- ella se adelanto para preparar las cosas- dijo Nagisa

-entonces me adelanto para ayudarla- dijo haciendo ademan de levantarse de la mesa.

-el desayuno lo preparo Gou-chan- explico Nagisa

-entonces comere- cambiando de opinion

Todos miraban a Rin con extra eza, ultimamente estaba muy sensible con respecto a todo lo que se tratara a su hermana, pero pronto dejo de ser interes por parte de todos menos de Haru.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar se dirijieron a la alberca donde practicaban, Makoto, Nagisa y Ren se adelantaron mientras que Haru y Rin se rezagaron a proposito.

Haru -que es lo que pasa entre tu y Makoto- pregunto

-hmp nada - gru o

- estas enojado por que ahora tiene una relacion con Gou?- le pregunto a un sorprendido Rin que lo miraba con ojos preocupados.

- nno es eso...o tal vez s - corrigio el sabiendo que nada le podia ocultar a Haru

- entonces?

-simplemente no estoy deacuerdo en que Gou tenga una relacion todav a...

-Rin-

- que?

-superalo, ella ya esta por cumplir 19, no puedes tratarla como a una ni a mas, y no puedes culpar a Makoto, lo sabes verdad?- le dijo mirandolo de reojo

-s pero Gou sigue siendo m a, ella no me puede abandonar todav a, siempre hemos estado juntos.. bueno casi siempre, no lo entiendes Haru, tu no tienes una hermana...-

-lo se, pero aun asi no puedes mermar la felicidad de ellos 2 por tus caprichos Rin

- creeme, no lo hago- murmuro el provocando que Haru lo viese con mas interes - ademas! tu como sabes lo de ellos!?

- Makoto me lo fue a decir despues de que regresaran- mirando su reaccion

- al parecer tu ya lo sab as, si no hubieras actuado de esa manera en el desayuno.

- y que?, soy responsable de mi hermana, tengo que saber todo.- dijo refunfu ando

-como sea, no te metas mas en la relacion de ellos- advirtiendole

-como tardan!- grito Nagisa

- de que tanto hablan que se tardan?- pregunto Makoto

- cosas - explico Haru dandole una mirada de adventencia a Rin

- bueno ya que estan aqui vamos a empezar- dijo Ren

Por la tarde...

Makoto toma la mano de Gou y la conduce aparte.

-he estado pensando que tal vez podamos decirles lo nuestro a todos

-...ahh, supongo que Haru ya debe de haberse enterado...

- lo siento Gou-chan, estaba emocionado y creo que...

- no importa, creo que tienes razon Makoto,Haru lo sabe ..y tambien mi hermano - dijo secamente

-vale -estrechando fuertemente sus manos y conduciendose hacia los demas

Rin noto inmediatamente la situacion al ver las manos entrelazadas de Makoto y Gou -"oh no"

-OHHHHHHHHHHHH Gou-chan y Makoto estan tomados de la mano!- grito a todo pulmon haciendo gestos con las manos para llamar la atencin de los demas.

-era de suponerse - exclamo Ren

-eh? porque?- dijo nagisa extra ado

-era mas que evidente que a Makoto-kun siempre le a gustado Gou-chan- enarcando una ceja

- jummm, acaso soy el unico que no se dio cuenta? - haciendo puchero

-asi es- puntualizo Ren

-lo siento chicos por no decirlo antes - admitio apenado

- por mi esta bien, mientras sean felices - hablo por primera vez Haru

- Rin?, esto tal vez te sorprenda, es tu hermana perdona que no te lo haya dicho antes - se disculpo Makoto

- Gou es esto lo que quieres?- haciendo caso omiso

- lo siento nii-chan, pero tal vez esto sea lo mejor, yo-yo siempre he estado enamorada de Makoto..- mintio tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, recordando lo que le hab a dicho su hermano en la madrugada

FLASHBACK

- sabes que despues de esto ya nada sera igual entre nosotros - le dijo quedamente rozando sus labios al hablar mientras la ve a a los ojos.

- lo s onii-chan, pero no me importa, al diablo con todo, solo te quiero besar-

FIN FLASHBACK

Rin torcio la boca - es tu decision Gou - dijo echandole una ltima mirada suplicante para despues voltear a ver a su amigo - Makoto - dijo casi arrastrando las palabras- no te atrevas a hacerle da o a mi hermana - tomando sus cosas y retirandose a la caba a.

Gou solo pudo soltar un gemido de desden hacia su hermano - perdona Makoto, el cree que todav a no estoy en la edad de tener novio - simulando una sonrrisa.

- mmm descuida - mirando con preocupacion hacia la silueta lejana de Rin "que le pasara"

" S , esto es lo mejor para todos Rin, estos sentimientos estan muy mal, los hermanos como nosotros no deber an actuar de la manera en que lo hacemos los dos, no podemos permitir que esta situacion se nos salga de las manos".

La excusion termino con nuevas experiencias para todos, pero para los hermanos Matsuoka ese viaje significo mucho mas de lo que lo har a para otros, hab an descubierto sentimientos ocultos tras una mascara falsa de amor fraternal, y ese no ser a mas que el principio de todos los problemas que se avecinaban...

Una semana y media desp es:

- no, no NO!, vamos extralimitados de tiempo!, Nagisa tomatelo mas enserio! Ren tienes que mejorar tu velocidad! - apremiaba Gou

-Gou..GOU- llamo la atencion de ella al ver que no le hac a caso -tienes que calmarte, todos estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo, no creo que sea necesario entrar a la competencia de este modo. - mirandola reprobatoriamente

Makoto - Gou, tal vez sea mejor que descansemos por ahora - mirandola con ternura y cari o mientras que sal a de la piscina y tomaba una toalla para secar su musculoso cuerpo. Gou estaba plenamente consciente que el cuerpo de su novio era el de los mas desarrollados, pero por alguna raz n verlo semi-desnudo como a los demas ya no le llamaba la atencion como antes.

Perdida en esos pensamientos estaba cuando sintio las manos de su novio rodearla por la espalda - ultimamente estas muy estresada Gou, necesitas relajar tu mente mas que nosotros, no cres?- le dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en su cabeza. La escena no pasaba desapercibida por Rin que observaba todo desde un lugar alejado de todos, la peque a toalla que sosten a en sus manos estaba ya echa bolas y sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presion que ejerc an, no pod a dejar de recordar los eventos sucedidos en el campamento, y como esque la situacion entre el y su hermana hab a cambiado radicalmente despues de que ella aceptara estar enamorada de Makoto, se hab an alejado demasiado sentimentalmente,el ya no le dirig a la palabra y ella por su parte hab a tratado en vano de disculparse pero el no la dejaba acercarsele demasiado. "me has defraudado Gou" le hab a dicho el.

-...bien - oyo que dec a Gou.

- y nosotros?- preguntaba Nagisa

-lo siento chicos, sera otro d a - dec a Makoto mientras tiraba del brazo de Gou y se dirig an a la puerta de salida.

"que diablos sucede"- se dijo para sus adentros.

-Rin quieres venir?- oyo que le dec a Haru

- eh? adonde?

Despues deque Makoto y Gou se fueran los chicos planearon una cita a ciegas con unas chicas de otro instituto para levantarle los animos a Rin.

- "como rayos termine aqui"- se pregunto Rin mientras hac a una mueca de disgusto hacia sus amigos para luego dirigirla hacia las chicas que estaban frente a el.

-Nana, Saki y Yui - las presento Nagisa. Nana era una chica de estatura mediana con el pelo corto y negro y ojos azules, Saki era una chica de estatura chica y delgada, su pelo era marron claro y sus ojos avellana y Yui era la hermana gemela de esta.

- hola!- dijeron todas

- oh ya les hab a hablado de mis amigos verdad?, pues este es Haru, este es Rin y el es Ren-chan.- se alando a sus amigos

-s , todos son muy lindos Nagisa-kun- dijo la chica llamada Saki - que edad tienes Haru-kun?

-19- dijio monotamante sin prestar atencion a la chica

-ohh e-je-je - dijo apenada la chica ante la actitud de Haru - y tu Rin-chan? - viendolo esperanzada .

-igual - dijo sorbiendo ruidosamente de su refresco

- a ti te he visto competir - dijo de pronto la chica llamada Nana llamando la atencion de Rin - estas en Iwatobi verdad? - mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

-hpm si.. donde me has visto? - dijo molesto

- oh... - dijo ella misteriosamente

- que no nagisa! entiende que no! - dijo exasperado ante la actitud de su amigo

- solo tienes que acompa arla al metro, ademas se dara cuenta que no quieres! - dijo suplicandole

-agh! esta bien!- dijo dandose cuenta de que la chica lo miraba -luego hablaremos - le dijo a Nagisa en tono de advertencia.

-vamos - dijo dirigiendose a la chica - casi no tengo tiempo

- no ten as que hacerlo si no quer as- le dijo ella en tono de reproche

- da igual...

- sabes, cuando dije que te hab a visto nadar no fue mentira - dijo ella esperando alguna reaccion de el - fue el verano pasado, mi ex-novio iba en samezuka igual que tu, y en una de las competiciones te vi. - llamando por fin la atencion de el.

- asi es, antes iba ahi..

- sabes?, cuando me entere que ibas a estar en la cita a ciegas me emocione, por fin podria conocerte..

Rin se detuvo - hemos llegado-

-eh? - dijo ella extra ada

- al metro- dijo se alando la entrada

- oh! ah s ...oye espera!- dijo llamandolo al ver que se iba - podr amos volver a vernos?

- ta vez- dijo llendose

Mas tarde al llegar a casa Rin subio a su cuarto pero al llegar a las escaleras oyo ruido de voces en el cuarto de su hermana y haciendosele raro, decidio echar un vistazo ya que la puerta estaba entre abierta, y lo que vio lo dejo en shock. Gou estaba sentada a horcajadas en las piernas de Makoto mientras le besaba y este la acariciaba lentamente por la espalda, el asombro fue tal que dejo azotar las cosas en el suelo, la puerta fue empujada por las cosas que golpearon la puerta y el ruido que hizo fue captado rapidamente por la pareja que se vio sobresaltada y se separo con rapidez..

-nii-chan..yo lo puedo explicar! - dijo viendolo aterrorizada

- no es necesario Gou - dijo saliendo del shock para adoptar una postura r gida y tensa dirigiendole a su hermana la mas fr a de las miradas - perdonen que los haya molestado solo me sobresalte - dijo viendo directamente a Makoto.

- uh um! - exclamo el

La cara de Gou era una sombr a expresion de tristeza y lo unico que quer a Rin era salir corriendo, pero sab a que iba a ser demasiado evidente, asi que con la poca dignidad que le quedaba recogio sus cosas esparcidas en el suelo y ante la mirada expectante de Makoto salio lo mas tranquilamente hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Al estar fuera del alcance de la vista de ellos dos y dentro de la seguridad y conforte de su habitacion se deslizo por la puerta cerrada hasta llegar al suelo y fue entonces cuando estallo en violentos sollozos que trato de suavizar colocando el pu o de su mano en la boca, Rin no pod a dejar de sentirse humillado y mas herido que nunca, pero eso no se comparaba con el sentimiento que ten a desde que su hermana y Makoto empezaron a salir : se sent a traicionado, hab a sido ingenuo pensar que el y su hermana podrian estar juntos siempre aunque no pudieran llevar una relacion publica como todos, se hab a dejado llevar por lo que el quer a, pero lo que para el sent a que estaba bien, el mundo entero lo desaprobaba y lo tachaba como un tab .

- gou, por que siempre tienes que disculparte con tu hermano? - el semblante de Makoto era de profundo abatimiento.

- tal vez sea por que me da miedo que mi hermano este por siempre enojado conmigo, casi siempre hemos estado juntos la mayor parte de nuestra vida, todo lo que hac a o dec a siempre lo hac a para que mi hermano me aprobara, siempre busque su aprobacion y su cari o y perderlo me da mucho miedo ...

- no es como si estuvieramos haciendo algo malo Gou - buscando su mirada evasiva

Ante las palabras de su novio no puedo evitar removerse inquieta, le recordaba a todo lo que hab an hecho el y ella durante el campamento y a sus sentimientos de enamoramiento hacia su hermano, queriendo evitar la mirada de Makoto se levanto de sus piernas queriendo huir como si el fuese a adivinar sus pensamientos. - lo se, esque es la primera vez que tengo novio sabes?, tu eres el primero, apesar de que sea popular nunca he tenido novio porque a mi hermano no le parec a, ocasionalmente el llamaba a casa para cersiorarse de que no tuviera novio - sonrrio ante el recuerdo - siempre a sido as , pero si no lo hago ahora tal vez nunca pueda hacerlo entiendes? - le dijo mientras colocaba su mirada en la ventana evocando recuerdos.

-entiendo, tal vez podamos arreglarlo con el despues - le reconforto Makoto levantandose y colocando una mano en la cintura de ella y acercandola a el para apretarla en un abrazo reconfortante.

-"el no es el unico problema, soy yo tambien Makoto, no quiero a alguien mas que a Rin, pero es evidente que no podemos ser novios, por que por desgracia del destino nos toco ser hermanos"- penso.

Al d a siguiente parec a que la relacion entre Rin y Gou empeoraba porque la actitud de Rin era cada vez mas evasiva hacia ella, entonces Gou en afan de arreglar las cosas decidio irrumpir en la ducha de su hermano abriendo la puerta violentamente sabiendo que el no podria escapar facilmente.

- maldito seas Rin!

- porque cojones entras mientras me ducho!? - le grito sumamente enfadado a su hermana

- no lo soporto mas! por que ya no me hablas? por que cada vez actuas mas frio conmigo? - respondiendole igualmemente con un grito.

- a ti que te importa! - le respondio

- me importa mucho - rompiendosele la voz -me importa por que te quiero mucho, no soporto ver que nos estemos alejando, me duele que ya no me quieras como antes lo hac as! - llorando

Tras la cortina corrediza Rin no dejaba de escuchar asombrado, llevando sus manos hasta su cara en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos. - yo no te he dejado de querer Gou, el problema esque cada vez te quiero mas para mi - le respondio melancolicamente antes de sentir como la cortina era corrida completamente a un lado dej ndole por completo desnudo ante la mirada de su hermana.

- si es cierto lo que dices,entonces por que? - dijo mirandole con los ojos hinchados de llorar

- Gou-

-dime!

- GOU! cierra! - dijo gritandole

- eh? - dijo dandose cuenta del estado en que se encontraba su hermano sin poder evitar mirar el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano recorriendole con avidez y poniendose roja a mas no poder.

- te lo dije...- dijo jalandola hacia la regadera junto a el ba andola en el proceso.

-ahhhhhhhh! - grito al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente pegada al cuerpo de su hermano. - que- que haces?

-dandote tu merecido - le ronroneo sensualmente al oido y chupando el delicado oido de su hermana, Gou dejo escapar un suspiro al sentir las caricias de su hermano y pegandose mas a el.

- Rin, esto no esta bien - dijo ella entre suspiros.

-entonces no debiste darme ilusiones aquel d a, sab as a lo que nos enfrentabamos y aun asi te arriesgaste recuerdas? - dijo separandola

- Rin, ya no puedo verte mas como mi hermano, he so ado contigo sabes?

- ah si? - dijo el curioso - y que fue lo que so aste?

- pues.. - dudo - no muy sanamente, al menos no de la manera en la que una hermana deba so ar con su hermano - le susurro al oido provocando que cierta parte de la anatom a de su hermano reaccionara haciendo que Gou lo sintiera de golpe.

-Rin! - le reclamo

- lo siento, si sigues estando pegada a mi no podre soportar mas...- dijo aguantando la respiracion al ver como la blusa de Gou se transparentaba dejando a la vista sus pechos carentes de brassiere.

Ella d ndose cuenta de lo que el dec a se separo torpemente alejandose hasta chocar con la pared y callendo fuera al piso.

-AHHH!- grito

-GOU! - rin salto para cerciorarse que estuviera bien

- Gou? estas bien?- una voz desde afuera llamo

- maldicion! - exclamo Gou dandose cuenta que quien estaba fuera era Makoto - s s solo me cai - les dijo desde dentro haciendole se as a su hermano para que se vistiera y se ocultara. - un momento!.

Despues de tomar una toalla y envolverse en ella salio a donde estaba su novio. - perdona jeje- dijo ella cerciorandose de que quedara bien cerrada la puerta. - esque estaba por ba arme y me cai dentro de la regadera - mintio dandose cuenta de la precensia de Haru.

- les parece si me esperan en la sala, estare dentro de poco - dijo corriendo a su cuarto

- esta bien - dijo Makoto dirigiendose a la sala - vamos Haru - Haru le acompa o bajando las escaleras dirigiendo una ultima mirada hacia atras.

Minutos despues Haru, Makoto y Gou salieron de la casa.

- perdona que hayamos entrado asi Gou

- no te preocupes Makoto, despues de todo para eso les dimos copias de nuestra llave no? - le dijo apretando su mano

- y Rin? - pregunto Haru

- ...oh ah! Rin s s , el dijo que se iba a tardar...- dijo nerviosa

- se quedo dormido? - pregunto extra ado - es raro en el..

- jeje pues ya ven..- dijo encogiendose de hombros

nota: Holi de nuevo a todos, me alegra poder subir de nuevo otro capitulo, este capitulo es un poquito mas extenso que los anteriores jeje gracias a todas las que me han estado apoyando hasta ahora, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, cualquier opinion haganmela saber por favor, se los agradecere XOXO 


	5. Una nueva Resolución, Perdóname Makoto

-Makoto,solo falta una semana...- dijo una deprimida Gou

-si- asintio - solo una semana mas...

-que vas a hacer Makoto? - le pregunt consternada

-mmm - medito - la verdad no se, pero de algo que si estoy seguro - dijo volteando a verla -esque quiero permanecer contigo siempre, tal vez mas adelante podamos... ya sabes?, casarnos...- dijo tomando la mano de ella y apret ndola.

Gou se sobresalto al escuchar las palabras de Makoto - mmm s , yo tambien quiero.. - dijo apagandosele la voz cada vez mas. - pero no tienes que retenerte de hacer lo que quieras por mi. - dijo ella tratando de evitar el tema.

- s , lo se, pero no se que har a sin ti, simplemente no puedo soportar pensar en estar demasiado alejado de ti, no quiero dejarte, nunca - le dijo con decisi n mirandola fijamente.

- sabes Makoto?, he pensado en tantas cosas que quiero hacer, he so ado con ser maestra de Kinder desde siempre, me encantan los ni os, tambien he pensado que quiero ser entrenadora, inclusive llevar una aburrida vida en una oficina como dise adora, pero sinceramente todo eso ya no vale ahora que tantas cosas me han pasado..- Llevo sus piernas a la altura de su barbilla y las estrecho.

- pero inclusive as podemos estar juntos no? - dijo buscando su mirada desesperadamente - estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para estar contigo toda mi vida.

-tu no eres el problema Makoto, soy yo - dijo estirandose y tomando con sus manos la cara de el y atrayendola ante s - me seguirias queriendo aun si te digo que hay alguien mas en mi corazon?- dijo cautelosamente.

-... que dices? - soltandose del agarre de ella y sopesando las palabras - entonces estas conmigo por ..?

- porque te quiero - le dijo con pesadez

-no entiendo - levantandose - estas jugando conmigo?

- claro que no!- dijo ella levantandose tambien

- entonces cual es el problema? que debo hacer para que me ames nadamas a mi? - le dijo implor ndole - Hare lo que sea! por favor!

-Makoto...perdoname, no quiero seguir hiriendo tus sentimientos, tal vez tu y yo no estemos hechos el uno para el otro. -

-no!, eso no es cierto, hace unos dias una se ora me dijo que en unos meses estar a casado con la persona que yo amo y..- fue interrumpido por Gou

-Makoto, las personas que leen el futuro no siempre dicen la verdad, es solo supersticion!

- yo si lo creo Gou, tu y yo estaremos juntos siempre, tu seras m a! - dijo en un ataque de furia.

- Makoto!, no puedes obligarme a estar contigo! - le dijo ella hist rica

-no te obligare... te dare tiempo.. y te daras cuenta de que no puedes estar con nadie mas que yo- le replico viendola con severidad.

-entonces tomara mucho tiempo Makoto...

-ya lo veremos - dijo llendose mientras sonaba la campana que marcaba el fin del descanso.

-" como es posible?"- se dijo mientras se dejaba caer al suave pasto - "perdoname Makoto, estoy enamorada de ti, pero a quien amo es a Rin, por eso no podemos estar juntos". - dijo mientras sollozaba.

-Gou, abre la puerta por favor! - dijo un preocupado Rin.

Gou hab a llegado a casa antes de que terminaran las clases alegando que se sent a mal, Rin al enterarse por una de sus amigas se fue directamente a casa a averiguar lo que que le suced a.

-dejame! - dijo ella entre sollozos

-tan solo dime que es lo que tienes, por favor..

Se oyo un sonido que indicaba que la puerta se estaba abriendo. - Pasa - dijo una Gou demacrada con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar mientras se dirig a nuevamente a su cama.- yo, yo no quer a que saliera de esta manera!, lastime los sentimientos de Makoto... - dijo

-y que era lo que esperabas? - dijo indiferente, todo lo que tuviera que ver con su relacion con Makoto le disgustaba. Gou le dirig o una mirada de reproche.

-hpm.. que diga, por que se lo dijiste..se supon a que era lo que quer as no?, tu misma me lo hiciste saber el d a del campamento recuerdas?- le dijo con reproche

-t mejor que nadie deber a saberlo! - se levanto - esto que estamos haciendo esta mal!, si nuestros padres se enteran.. que vamos a hacer!

-yo no se.. - dijo por primera vez desconcertado - todo lo demas me vale mientras tu estes aqui... eres la unica cosa en este mundo que me parece real, todo lo demas es una fantas a para mi, y es porque te amo Gou, nacimos para amarnos

-s , pero como hermanos Rin - dijo dejando escapar nuevamente un sollozo -el destino es tan cruel

-porque nacimos como hermanos - termino el

-s asi es..

-pero aun asi.. yo estoy enamorado de ti, te amo, no quiero que esto termine nunca..

-pero sin embargo lo hara Rin, es por eso que trato con todo mi ser amar a Makoto, al menos alguno de los 2 debe mantener la cordura en esta situacion, no podemos dejarnos llevar, o nos descubriran.

- no, no lo haran

-que tienes en mente Rin?...- le pregunt ella

-podemos estar juntos siempre que queramos Gou.. es solo cuestion de fingir- le dijo tajantemente

D as despues:

=llamada entrante: Matsuoka Gou=

- Makoto? - se o a al otro lado de la linea

-que pasa - pregunto cortante

- podemos vernos en media hora en el parque?

-..hmp supongo.., ok...bye.- colgo

Mas tarde...

-perdona que te halla llamado estando las cosas as ...- le dijo ella avergonzada

-descuida..- le dijo mirandola fijamente - que quer as decirme?

-tal vez haya sido demasiado grosera contigo Makoto, quiero disculparme. - le dijo decidida.

-estuve pensando que tal vez podamos darnos un tiempo. - mirando fijamente a Makoto. 


	6. Jugando a ser novios

Notas: antes que nada pido una enorme disculpa 1 porque me tarde demasiado en publicar el cap tulo anterior y 2 porque se borro una grandisima parte del final, tambi n del cap tulo anterior (Besame Onii-chan!) , lamento que haya sucedido esto ya que quedo excesivamente corto, asi que este cap tulo tendra ademas la continuaci n del otro. LES ACLARO: TENDR LEMON.

XOXO

En el cap. anterior

-que quer as decirme?

-tal vez haya sido demasiado grosera contigo Makoto, quiero disculparme.- le dijo decidida

-estuve pensando que tal vez podamos darnos un tiempo- mirando fijamente a Makoto.

Los nudillos de Makoto crujieron y su cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente ante las palabras de Gou. - por que?

-m-me di cuenta que mientras exista esa persona en mi coraz n jamas podre amarte..- le dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-... quien te dijo eso?

-na-nadie, yo misma..

-te conozco Gou, t sola no podr as llegar a esa conclusi n, a menos que..por supuesto Rin te haya aconsejado.- le desaf o

-bien, s tienes raz n, yo misma no puedo llegar a esa conclusi n, siempre dependo demasiado de mi hermano.- le dijo ella

-dime Gou, por que es siempre mi hermano esto, mi hermano el otro, no puedes tomar una sola decisi n sin Rin?, porque siempre tiene que estar en medio de nuestra relaci n?- le espet amargamente.

-Makoto...- le miro triste

-adem s, desde aquel d a en el campamento los 2 han estado muy raros, que fue lo que sucedio?, desde ese d a Rin no para de molestarme y verme con malos ojos.

-Rin solo me trata de proteger...- le dijo nerviosa

-si es asi entonces...lo siento Gou..por esta vez sere malo - le dijo antes de acercarse a ella y estampar sus labios con los de ella, Gou estaba impresionada, Makoto jam s la hab a besado violentamente ni con tanto fervor, de pronto sinti como algo, o mas bien como la mano de Makoto bajaba hasta los muslos de ella y por su espalda baja hasta asentarse en su trasero, espantada ella se trato de safar de su agarre, pero evidentemente no pudo, desde luego por nada Makoto ten a semejante cuerpo.

Asustada a mas no poder asest un golpe en las partes bajas de Makoto.

- perd name, Gou - dej ndose caer al suelo.

-lo s Makoto, tu no podr as hacerme da o a prop sito- le tranquilizo.

-es solo que, tengo miedo a que me dejes, despu s de todo eres mi primer amor Gou, quiero estar contigo por siempre..- le rog

-lo se.. lo se, pero mas adelante podr s enamorarte de alguien mas, tienes que d jame ir, esto no funcionara..- dijo en un suspiro

-NO! - dijo el con convicci n levant ndose - har que sea como fue en un principio, como debi ser siempre- le miro a los ojos- volver s, yo lo se, aunque sea lo ltimo que hagas no? - dici ndolo con esperanza y luego march ndose ante Gou.

Por la ma ana..

-muy bien chicos! este es el gran d a! , no podemos dejarnos ganar despu s de todos los duros esfuerzos, es nuestra oportunidad de hacernos destacar! - hab a dicho una entusiasmnada Gou. El transcurso del d a fue emocionante para todos los miembros del club pues hab an logrado destacar en cada una de las competiciones logrando llegar hasta las semifinales.

D as despu s de la pelea que tuvo con Makoto llego la tan esperada competici n, el cambio en su relaci n no hab a pasado desapercibida ante los dem s miembros del club que se hab an percatado del enorme cambio en el trato entre los 2, y claro, desde luego, el nico que estaba contento era Rin, lo cierto esque nunca hab a odiado a Makoto, el fue uno de sus amigos, pero no pudo evitar cogerle celos, envidia y odio cuando empez a salir con su hermana, y se sent a mal con eso, sab a que Makoto jam s podr a tener malas intenciones, sab a que tratar a bien a su hermana, pero el quer a ser el nico en la vida de Gou.

Gou hab a estado enormemente triste a causa de la pelea con Makoto, no pod a dejar de sentirse culpable por herir los sentimientos de el, y el remordimiento no la dejaba ni a la hora de dormir, despu s de todo la relaci n con Rin hab a dejado de ser una inocente y simple relaci n de hermanos y ahora avanzaba hac a algo que podr a ser catastr fico.

-Gou - sinti que una mano la sacud a por los hombros

-Rin! -hac a tiempo que se hab an dejado de referirse como hermano/a - me asustaste!

- acaso estabas pensando en m ? - le gui o y le dedico una sonrisa

-algo as - le devolvi la sonrisa. No pod a dejar de notar como las mariposas en su est mago reviv an cada vez que ve a a su hermano y de como su coraz n se agitaba cuando el le sonre a o como cuando le tomaba de la mano y la besaba. -no puedo creer que vayamos a semifinales..

-lo se, tampoco lo puedo creer - sonriendo con orgullo - entonces.. en que tanto pensabas? - le miro curioso

Inmediatamente el semblante de Gou cambio a uno sombr o -nada, solo estaba viendo la competici n de Ren -

-Gou, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber cuando me mientes.

- al parecer soy como un libro abierto, todo el mundo sabe lo que me pasa menos yo- dijo secamente

- a que te refieres? - vi ndola extra ado

-Rin- volte ndola a ver -tengo miedo, mucho miedo, Makoto no me cree...- vi ndolo con ojos llorosos.

Un silencio pesado se plant entre los 2 - ya te dije que ten a un plan Gou, se paciente.

- s , pero...

- solo hazme caso, pronto lo sabr s- cortando cualquier argumento

Gou agacho la mira, sab a que su hermano tambi n la estaba pasando mal tanto como ella y decidi dejar en paz el asunto. De pronto sinti como su mano era estrechada fuertemente y volteo a ver a su hermano descubriendo que este estaba peligrosamente cerca de su boca y no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente.

-Rin nos pueden ver - volteando a ver a todos lados

-descuida - susurrando - todos est n ocupados, no se dar n cuenta, ademas llevo gorra-se alando su cabeza y tomando sus labios en un beso.

-hmm- Gou no pudo evitar suspirar de felicidad- quiero , te quiero tanto! - dijo metiendo sus manos bajo la gorra y acercando sus labios nuevamente provocando escalofr os en el cuerpo de este.

-Rin- lo llamo ella separ ndose de el - vamos a alg n lugar lejos de todos, donde no tengamos que ocultarnos - le mir decidida

- vamos- levant ndose los dos tomados de la mano.

-Rin-san!- llam una voz a lo lejos - aqu !

Al momento en que volteo un flash lo ceg , cuando su vista se recupero descubri que quien hab a tomado la foto era esa chica rara Nana que hab a ido a la cita a ciegas hac a tan solo unas semanas atr s y que adem s ven a acompa ada por una de las gemelas.

-perdona Rin-san - se disculpo Saki

-Nana no? - dirigi ndose a ella

- S , me alegra que me recuerdes, sabes? por casualidad te he encontrado, sab a que iban entrar a la competici n y vine a verlos - tomando un mech n de su pelo y jugando con el

Ese gesto no paso desapercibido por Gou que solo pudo hacer una mueca de disgusto, claramente estaba coqueteandole a su hermano. La mirada de Rin fue de puro fastidio, esa chica le molestaba.

-gracias, supongo, meee tengo que ir - estrechando mas fuerte la mano de su hermana

- espera!, por lo menos vayamos a alg n lado - dijo ella haciendo puchero con la boca

-estoy ocupado vez? - alzando las manos entrelazadas de el y Gou.

Ignorando el gesto que hizo y dedic ndole una mirada de puro odio a Gou.

-hmmmm! que grosero eres! no podr as al menos tomarte la molestia de hablar con alguien que hizo el esfuerzo de venir a verte?- colocando sus manos en la cintura

-esta bien, pero sera algo rapido, no garantizo nada..- viendo a Gou y susurrandole una disculpa.

-yahuuu! - brincando - ya se adonde podemos ir! - tomando la mano libre de Rin y arrastr ndole para luego poner su brazo alrededor del de el dejando a una desconcertada y muy molesta Gou.

- ella tambi n va- deteni ndose para se alar a una rezagada Gou

- umm si.. tu novia no?, perdona -gir ndose por completo hac a ella - no sab a que Rin-san ten a novia, ya que estoy aqu , me dejaras platicar un ratito con el no? - le dirigi una mirada fulminante.

- umm ah s .. claro- pero la chica la hab a ignorado y ahora ella y Rin iban por delante.

- no te preocupes, ella es as siempre, pero es buena persona, vamos? - se al ndolos

-si..

-...y entonces me dije a mi misma, tengo que volver a verlo y...

Desde hac a rato que estaban encerrados en el karaoke con la chica rara y su amiga, no paraba de hablar, mientras Gou platicaba con la chica Saki o al menos lo intentaba, de vez en cuando Gou le enviaba miradas suplicantes a Rin, pero este no pod a apartarse de Nana porque pr cticamente ella lo hab a encerrado en una de las esquinas de la mesa. Gou ya no soportaba mas y decidi una manera eficaz de zafarse de la situaci n.

- ya se! - dijo levantando la voz y azotando las manos en la mesa

- ah? - exclam Nana

- podemos irnos de aqu y jugar a algo interesante - mirando a Rin en busca de su apoyo

-tienes raz n! - dijo Rin levant ndose

- jugar a que? - pregunt Saki

- a las escondidas - dijeron al unison Gou y Rin mir ndose

- escondidas? eso es un juego de ni os - dijo Saki

-Bien , juego - dijo Nana decididamente

-" cay !"- pensaron los dos

-BIEN, entonces las reglas son estas, este es el punto de partida, cada uno de nosotros saldr cada 5 minutos, nos esconderemos en el rea circundante al parque de al lado, el que contar hasta 500 seraa..- viendo a los dem s - Nana-san

- AHHH!? y yo por que?

- por que no? Nana-chan- recalcando el chan - acaso te da verg enza, que pena.. - la desafi Gou poniendo los brazos en jarras

Nana voltea a ver a Rin que la miraba fijamente.

- esta bien, ver n de lo que estoy hecha, despu s de todo fui la novia de un atleta- pasando una mano por su cabello.

-"maldita presumida" - pens Gou- bien! decidiremos quien sera el primero el salir con piedra papel o tijeras.

-entonces yo soy el primero en salir - dijo Rin sonriente

-y yo la segunda- exclam con alegr a Nana

- ultima? - Gou miro desesperadamente a Rin

-no te dejes encontrar - le miro por ltima vez tomando su celular que son en ese momento -umm

- que sucede Rin-san?

-nada, solo un mensaje- dijo mientras apretaba las teclas del celular - bueno, tomen tiempo, me voy- saliendo

-ver n que ganare! - les dijo a Saki y a Gou

-eso ya lo veremos - le miro a los ojos Gou

-bueno, bueno, Nana-chan s ra mejor que te vayas, ya son los 5 minutos

-yosh!- saliendo.

-bueno, otra vez somos las ltimas- dijo Saki suspirando hacia Gou

-ya vez...

-Saki-chan, es mi imaginaci n o a Nana-san le gusta mi novio?

- OH! - dijo ella abriendo la boca como pescado - n-noo... no lo creo..ademas ella acaba de terminar con su novio jeje.

-bueno - dijo ella encogi ndose de hombros como rest ndole importancia - Saki-chan es tu turno

-bye - dijo ella saliendo r pidamente

-ni creas que soy tonta Saki-chan - susurrando para si misma cuando su celular son -

=mensaje nuevo=

Dirigete hacia la parte de atr s del karaoke, estoy ah , apres rate. Rin

- Rin! donde estas? - Derrepente una mano le tapo la boca.

-umm! - tratando de zafarse

-shhh!, nos pueden encontrar!. Al reconocer la voz de Rin, Gou se relajo visiblemente

-ey! que te pasa , casi me matas del susto!

- perdona, estabas gritando demasiado fuerte

Gou se dejo caer al suelo suspirando.- bien -

- adonde deber amos ir? - le pregunt el poniendose a la altura de ella

- ll vame lejos, muy lejos por favor Rin - dijo ella recarg ndose en el

- descuida, lo har , los dos estaremos solos y nadie nos molestara- le dijo tiernamente alzando su barbilla para depositar un suave beso, Gou r pidamente envolvi sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolvi el beso mas desesperadamente.

-G...Gou..de..de..debemos irnos-solt ndose del beso - vamonos antes de que nos vean ellas

-S ! - dijo ella contenta. Se tomaron de la mano y salieron corriendo evadiendo a prop sito el parque.

-jajaja, es enserio? - dijo ella cayendo hacia atras en la cama y carcaje ndose de risa.

-entonces no- volte ndose en direcci n al ba o

-no no!- par ndose para detener a Rin - me encanta! de verdad! es solo que me sorprendi , lo juro- poniendo su mano en el coraz n.

- bien, entonces apres rate a cambiar - solt ndose de ella y empuj ndola al ba o

-jajajaa, no lo puedo creer! - dijo ella desde dentro

FLASHBACK*

no te preocupes madre, claro, cuidare de ella, hasta el martes

-bien, ya tenemos 3 d as solo para nosotros - colgando

- y el hospedaje? - viendo como bajaba hasta estar a la altura de ella

-todo arreglado, tengo la tarjeta de cr dito conmigo - alzando la mano para recoger un mechon suelto de la cara de ella

-solo nos queda llegar y ya - sonriendole - aun es temprano, llegaremos en la noche si nos apresuramos.

-ok, tomando la mano de el y entrelaz ndolas.

Fin FLASHBACK*

- lista?

-lista! - dijo abriendo la puerta dej ndose ver con un hermoso vestido color negro de tirantes con bordes color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas plataformas a juego. - que tal?

-estas guapa Gou - dijo desviando su cara roja

-nadamas! - dijo ella acerc ndose a el y restreg ndosele

-N-no hagas eso Gou - dijo jadeando

- por?- hasta que sinti atravez de la tela el exitado miembro de su hermano y contuvo la respiraci n.

-Rin- susurr - estas..

-es por tu culpa- dijo alej ndose de ella - ser mejor que vaya a arreglar esto - vi ndose a si mismo.

La puerta del ba o se cerro con un portazo y no mucho despu s pudo escuch los sonoros quejidos de placer de su hermano, el cuerpo de Gou se estremeci completamente, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermano d ndose placer a si mismo, y le sorprendi pensar que era lo mas normal, despu s de todo era un hombre y ten a sus necesidades. La curiosidad pudo mas y lentamente abri la puerta del ba o y entrevi la cara de su hermano y pudo ver la cara tensa que ten a mientras se le escapaban algunos quejidos de placer, Gou sinti su cuerpo hormiguear en zonas que nunca crey posible que lo har an, y de pronto de sorprendi cuando sinti un liquido mojar sus braguitas, no pudo evitarlo, abri completamente mas la puerta y pudo observar completamente el cuerpo de su hermano y abri completamente los ojos al ver como el usaba su propia mano, hasta que decidi abrir la puerta y entrar.

-nii-chan- dijo ella con voz apagada

Rin abri los ojos y se sorprendi cuando la vio ante s , mas no paro el movimiento de su mano, al contrario parec a que le excitaba que ella lo viera.

-d jame ayudarte nii-chan- dijo ella acerc ndose

-no- dijo el tenso

Gou cerro completamente la puerta con llave y se acerco a el para luego agacharse en el suelo y tomar el miembro de su hermano con manos titubeantes, lo acarici con movimientos lentos y caricias titubeantes, cuando ella paro Rin pens que Gou ya se estaba arrepintiendo pero se equivoco cuando sinti que ella lo tomaba completamente con la boca, los ojos de Rin se cerraron con fuerza y su boca se abri en un gemido ahogado, su cuerpo se inclino hac a atr s dej ndose complacer por su hermana, el sonido que hac a su boca al succionar era puramente carnal haciendo que este explotara en la boca de ella, Gou trag , era primera vez en su vida que le daba placer a un hombre, pero estaba mas contenta de que ese hombre fuera su hermano, libero su boca y se limpio.

-hazme el amor Rin- le suplic Gou entre suspiros metiendo la lengua en la boca de el, para luego sensualmente depositar besos en el cuello de el

Se sent a mareado, las palabras de Gou y el placer que acababa de expirementar le hab an llenado de felicidad.

-date cuenta de que nuestra relaci n no sera la misma despu s de esto..- trat de convencerla de lo contrario.

-y tu te das cuenta de lo que dices es r diculo?- parando sus caricias, hace tiempo que dejamos de ser hermanos, ya no podemos volver a como eran las cosas- se par para sacarse el vestido y dejarlo caer al suelo quedando desnuda completamente ante la mirada esc ptica de Rin.

-ten a la esperanza de que hici ramos algo mas que cenar esta noche Rin, por eso esque no me puse ropa interior, ademas esperaba que fueras mas pervertido conmigo y me arrancaras la ropa al llegar aqu - dijo ella, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas tenuamente por un rubor al decir esas palabras.

-no soy tan decente como tu cres Gou, muchas veces he so ado contigo y casi siempre he acabado por complacer yo mismo - dijo con una mueca

-pero eso ya no sera necesario

-lo se- dijo acerc ndose a ella y jal ndola para hacerle sentir su nueva erecci n - aun as quieres continuar?

-terminemos lo que no empezamos aquella vez - dijo para luego empujarlo hacia el jacuzzi

Lentamente los 2 quedaron cubiertos por el agua templada, Gou se recarg en el Jacuzzi y subi sus piernas a la cintura de el, bajo el agua sus cuerpos no pesaban pr cticamente nada, Rin tocaba el cuerpo de ella explor ndolo por completo, tomo sus pechos con las manos y los masajeo provocando que Gou gimiera de placer, sus manos la iban recorriendo con parsimonia y gentileza hasta llegar a pelvis donde escurrio sus manos dentro de ella tanteando su humedad y lamiendo sus pezones hasta que ella se revolvio contra su mano el recarg completamente sobre Gou y se prepar para entrar en ella, Gou sab a lo que ven a despu s y lo deseaba con ansias, entrelazaron sus manos y mir ndola directamente a los ojos lentamente entr en ella, Gou ignoro el dolor que sent a y beso a Rin apremiantemente dejando soltar unas lagrimas mientras Rin se mov a en su cuerpo, gem a y gritaba su nombre, poco a poco el dolor fue sustituido por placer que la embargo completamente, empez a moverse al compas de su hermano que apremio con fuerza el ritmo hasta que se corrio dentro de ella, segundos despu s ella tamb en fue sacudida por los espasmos del orgasmo

- no debiste hacerlo Gou- le dijo el quedamente

-no me arrepiento Rin, ...adem s esto es lo que hab a so ado hac a tiempo.

- de que hablas?- se incorporo con inter s

- recuerdas cuando est bamos en la ducha?

-si, como olvidarlo- le dijo con sarcasmo

- bueno - ignorando su comentario sarc stico -fue aquella vez cuando llegaron Haru y Makoto a la casa, todo el camino a la escuela no pude evitar pensar en como ser a si los 2 lo hici ramos..

-gou..- le llamo el

-mmm?

-desde que ramos ni os siempre tuve la convicci n de que permanecer amos juntos, no sab a bien lo que significaba casarse, pero quer a casarme contigo

- ah si, lo recuerdo- dijo ella con entusiasmo - por las noches cuando no pod a dormir entrabas a mi cuarto y te recosabas a mi lado y me consolabas diciendome que nos casar amos, me encantaba cuando me lo dec as..- Como respuesta sintio como Rin le besaba la cabeza.

-pero eramos solo unos ni os inocentes, ahora..

Gou se incorporo sentandose en la cama- Rin dime que es lo que vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante, tengo miedo del futuro, mucho miedo

Acariciando su cara Rin le contest - te prometo que nada nos poda separar Gou, har hasta lo imposible de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo- acariciando su mano

PROXIMO CAP. ten cuidado Rin es MI novio perra juguemos nii-chan dejame acariciarte una vez mas, nadie se dara cuenta SHHHH!

NOTAS: ok ok ok es la primera vez que meto lemon, lo siento si fue algo demasiado INSULSO jeje, haganme saber sus opiniones por favor XOXOo 


	7. Secreto al descubierto ¡seré fuerte!

La ma ana se hab a presentado calurosa, demasiado tranquila, mientras que al otro lado del pa s se encontraban los amantes que se hab an fugado con la esperanza de poder pasar un rato solos sin tener que preocuparse por ocultarse de todos, en el otro lado una serie de acontecimientos que alterarian el curso natural de la vida de muchos se estaba dando lugar.

Era temprano por la ma ana cuando el telefono celular de Haru son .

Rin?, no, no se, no lo he visto desde ayer en el campeonato... con su novia?...ah, s , si la conosco...ok, yo le aviso

" su novia?, en que diablos estaba pensando Rin cuando dijo eso?"

Se puso a pensar e inmediatamente le vinieron a la cabeza recuerdos y sucesos extra os, rapidamente tom su telefono celular y marc .

perdona que te moleste, podemos vernos?...

- trajiste lo que te ped ?- Haru extendio una mano para coger la peque a c mara fotogr fica de las manos de Nana.

- que es lo que te interesa tanto de la c mara como para que me hagas salir en un d a tan caluroso como este?

-me la puedo llevar?-su mirada divagaba rapidamente en cada una de las fotos apretando freneticamente las teclas de la camara hasta detenerse repentinamente, cuando creyo que encontro los que necesitaba retrocedio a una de las fotos, sus ojos se abrieron en se al de reconocimiento.

-pero antes, dime, quien es esa chica?

-es es algo que no te incumbe- le espeto indiferente

-ah no? entonces facilmente puedo averiguarlo con alguien mas- le miro desafiante mostrandole su celular al tiempo que marcaba un n mero.

hola Nagisa-kun hizo su voz como una ni a

El telefono fue rapidamente arrebatado de las manos de ella.

no es nada Nagisa, marc por accidente tu numero dijo Haru al tiempo que colgaba.

- y bien?- dijo expectante mirando su delicada manicura

-es la sobrina de un pariente muy muy lejano, se conocieron, se enamoraron, es lo que quer as?- los pu os de Haru estaban apretados a mas no poder, la ira y la desesperaci n hicieron que soltara una pat tica mentira que esperaba que ella se la creyera

- es por eso que el color de sus cabellos es igual?

-S

-y..? se puede saber por que viven ellos juntos?

Haru sintio como el suelo en sus pies se hab a agitado repentinamente, tomo una leve respiracion tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- como te enteraste?, indagar en la vida de las personas no es bien vist sabes?

-oh!, pues eso fue facil, lo segui hasta su casa- dirigiendole una sonrisa

- cuando?

-el d a de la citas, ahora me debes una explicacion Haru-sama, ya te conteste, es tu turno

- que no es obvio?, se fue a vivir con la familia de Rin

- y aprueba su madre su relacion?

- no es l gico?- Era obvio que la conversacion se hab a vuelto peligrosa, Haru entend a el rumbo que la situacion estaba tomando, tom la camara y salio disparado de la peque a cafeter a sin siquiera despedirse de la chica.

"maldita sea Rin, que rayos les pasa a ustedes 2 ltimamente?". Tomo rumbo hacia la estacion de trenes y se puso a observar la imagen que hab a captado su atencion, aun no lo pod a creer, si todas las sospechas y situaciones que hab a observado le hab an dado pie a pensar que algo raro estaba sucediendo entre Rin y Gou, esa foto era la confirmacion a todas sus sospechas, y por el bien de sus amigos decidio que era mejor guardarse el secreto hasta que tuviera una oportunidad de hablarlo con ellos, con miedo agarro el celular de su bolsillo y marco el numero de Rin, marco de nuevo, el tel fono son varias veces pero no contesto.

Rin, necesito que me contactes inmediatamente, URGE le mando un mensaje de voz.

La penunbra que ofrec an las cortinas era acogedora,obstru a el paso de la luz al cuarto ofreciendo a los jovenes unos momentos mas para descansar. La tranquilidad en la que permanecian fue interrumpida por un martilleo en la cabeza de Rin que lo termino por despertar, con suma pereza se fue incorporando para coger el tel fono que vibraba bajo su almohada, la luz de la pantalla le cego por un momento, con dificultad pudo dislumbrar que ten a varias llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz de Haru. Con pesadez aparto las cobijas a un lado y con cuidado de no despertar a Gou salio de la cama y se dirigio al cuarto de ba o y regreso la llamada.

Haru, mas te vale que tengas una buena excusa para haberme sacado de mi sue o le amenaz seriamente.

Rin, donde estas?, necesitamos hablar urgentemente

que sucede?

sucede que.. se detuvo al escuchar una voz femenina que le llamaba.

-Rin vuelve conmigo a la cama un rato mas!

-espera- no sab a con certeza a quien de los 2 se estaba dirgiendo, supuso que se dirigia a la voz femenina y continuo.

Rin le hablo con una voz claramente cargada de preocupaci n. espera un momento,... es ella? o no?

...no se de quien estas hablando

ambos sabemos de quien estoy hablando Rin le recalc de cualquier manera, algo sucede y no podemos hablarlo por tel fono,quiero hablar contigo seriamente,

regreso en 2 d as, podemos discutirlo cuando llegue

estoy preocupado por ustedes Rin, es una situaci n delicada, mas te vale tener una buena excusa...sabes a que me refiero

nos vemos en 2 d as Haru y dicho eso cort la llamada. y ahora que iba a hacer? el ya lo sab a...

- quien era Rin?, te escuche preocupado, algo malo sucede?- se acerco al el y lo rodeo para darle un abrazo y tratar de reconfortarle.

-Haru

- Haru?, yyy que era tan importante como para que te pusieras as ?- enarco una ceja expectante viendole directamente a los ojos.

-Rin, me estas preocupando, es algo malo? - le tomo la cara entre las manos al notar una palidez en inusual en el.

-lo siento Gou, es mi culpa..- volteo la cara haciendose un paso por detras safandose del agarre de ella. La preocupaci n ahora la inundo a ella, sus ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse ante el reconocimiento de las palabras de el, inmediatamente se puso tensa, el coraz n le empezo a latir desdesperadamente al saber a lo que se refer a. El cuarto le empezo a dar vueltas alrededor, un mareo la inundo y el est mago se le revolvio provoc ndole nauseas.

- lo sabe? o no? - pregunto temerosa

-...- de nuevo obtuvo el silencio de Rin lo que sirvio para confirmar sus peores temores.

-Rin! contesta! - grito desesperada por obtener una respuesta de el.

-S , lo sabe - susurro sin poder creer completamente lo que acababa de suceder hac a un momento atras en la conversaci n.

El terror le recorrio el cuerpo completamente instalandose finalmente en su garganta. Un gemido salio de su garganta al tiempo en que su cuerpo estallaba en llantos fren ticos, se agarro el vientre como tratando de contener el llanto.

-por favor no llores Gou - le suplico Rin tratando de acercarsele

-CALLATE! - grito descontroladamente mientas daba un paso atras evitando a prop sito al objeto de su frustraci n.

-tal vez solo sea que me dio la impresi n de que nada bueno iba a salir de ello, son mis imaginaciones Gou, es el estres, aun no demos por sentado nada si?- suplico con desesperaci n, cuanto odiaba ver a su hermana desconsolada, y mas sabiendo que una de las razones era el.

-LARGO DE AQU , VETE!

-pero Gou..

-VEETE!- grito aun mas fuerte haciendo que la garganta le doliera, consciente de que probablemente le pod an haber escuchado atravez de la puerta, pero no le import .

La puerta se cerro tras ella y le hablo antes de irse. - saldre un rato, volvere poco despu s de medio d a, estate lista, vamos a salir a comer ok? - su voz sonaba cargada de preocupaci n por ella. A continuaci n se dirigio a la puerta y salio con un portazo dejando a Gou sola en la habitaci n.

Se recargo en la puerta e inmediatamente que se fue el, prorrumpio en un violento llanto que la doblo a la mitad, la s bana que hab a agarrado para taparse la desnudez se le resbalo por el cuerpo dejando al descubierto su blancos e impolutos pechos hasta finalmente llegar a la altura del vientre, estaba completamente alterada, se pregunt como era posible que la relaci n con su hermano pudiera terminar demasiado rapido, nisiquiera hab a tenido tiempo de tener citas como lo har an una pareja normal, no hab an sido tan descuidados como para levantar sospechas pero sin embargo Haru los hab a terminado descubriendo, l de todos, pens con amargura.

Poco a poco los llantos se fueron convirtiendo en quedos sollozos que fueron remitiendo hasta dejarla seca y completamente agotada. Como una aut mata se levanto provocando que la s bana terminara por resbalarse completamente del cuerpo, levanto los pies con el fin de sacarlos de la s bana que se le hab a atorado y se dio la vuelta para girar la manilla de la puerta y abrirla con cuidado apesar de que ya no estaba Rin ah para aventarsele encima y hacerle infinitas preguntas acerca de como se encontraba, sonri imperceptiblemente ante el pensamiento. Inmediatamente una corriente de aire frio la rodeo haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y se le pusiera la piel de gallina, se froto los brazos y se dirigio hasta el cuarto y se coloc frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba colocado frente al armario y se vio, vio que su cuerpo hab a madurado, ya no ten a el cuerpo insulso de una ni a de 12 a os, ni las curvas a medias de una jovencita de 16, rapidamente se hab a desarrollado dejando atras el cuerpo puberto de una joven, ahora ten a el cuerpo de una mujer y se enorgullec a de ello. Recordaba como siempre a la hora del ba o se deten a frente al espejo a mirar su cuerpo y medir sus pechos con las manos, y tambi n recordaba como hab a portado con orgullo su nuevo brasier cuando los otros ya no le quedaban mas, todos los hombres siempre volteaban a verla cada vez que pasaba al lado de ellos y ella estaba consciente de que era lo que miraban y no pod a evitar sentirse halagada cada vez que uno de ellos le dedicaba un piropo, pero cuando se hizo demasiado molesto y la empezaban a manosear ya no le gusto tanto, ahora ningun halago ni piropo por parte de los demas hombres la llenaba ni la dejaba conforme, ella solo quer a que su hermano la viera y le halagara sus curvas, quer a el reconocimiento de l nadamas y se propuso a hacerlo, asi que obsesionada con la idea de sentir las manos de su hermano toc ndola y obsesionada con esa idea, se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, sab a que no pod a pedirle a su hermano eso, asi que un d a despu s de clases hab a llevado a uno de sus compa eros al almacen donde guardaban las cosas para hacer el aseo y se encerraron, una vez ah se hab a levantado la camiseta de deportes dejando ver su brasier nuevo de encaje negro que hac a resaltar sus grandes y apretados pechos, dejando al pobre muchacho sin saber que hacer o como actuar, con voz presuntuosa le hablo - he o do por ah que te gustar a tocarme los pechos y que varias veces has fantaseado con esto miento?- entonces con altivez le hab a dicho -anda, tocalas, es tu d a de suerte- el muchacho con manos temblorosas hab a posado sus manos en ellas y despu s de tomar valor, con violencia hab a arrancado su brasier nuevo, provocando una corriente de frio en ella, haciendo que se le erizaran los pezones,despu s el muchacho con evidente exitaci n hab a aplastado su cara en sus pechos oliendolos para luego tomar sus pezones con la boca y lamerlos sin pudor provocando que ella se asqueara, retiro su cara de ella y le hab a empujado al suelo haciendo que el se estampara con algunos art culos que estaban recargados en la pared, sumamente enojada se bajo de un tir n la camiseta y le dijo -rompiste mi brasier favorito- y despu s de dejarlo completamente estuperfacto salio de ahi con el brasier roto de un costado en la mano. Torcio la boca ante el recuerdo, el unico objetivo que hab a tenido en mano era saber que se sent ria si esas fueran la manos de su hermano, hab a tratado de pensar que esa era la boca y manos de Rin, pero evidentemente no hab a sido asi.

Tranquilamente se dirigio al ba o y empezo a recoger con parsimonia la ropa regada que hab an dejado tirada la noche anterior, la acomodo y se dirigio al jacuzzi a tomarse una ducha de agua fr a, una vez mas recordo el sue o que hab a tenido semanas atras donde su hermano y ella se estaban besando apasionadamente, recordo como siempre hab a so ado con ello, en como ese sue o desperto sentimientos que estaban dormidos, sentimientos que ella hab a creido olvidar con el paso del tiempo, sentimientos que hab an nacido a os atras cuando ellos eran solo unos ni os, y que no pod an saber que era lo que significaban, recordo con ternura cuando ella siempre ten a miedo en las noches iba hasta el cuarto de el y se acurrucaba a su lado y el le susurraba palabras de cari o y como le consolaba diciendole que se casar an al crecer, pero evidentemente al crecer las cosas hab an cambiado...y para mal, ahora se arrepent a de que las cosas resultaran de la manera en que ella hab a deseado.

Un fuerte sonido prorrumpio violentamente de la puerta.

-GOOOOUUUU!

Asustada sintio como la puerta corrediza del ba o se abr a un lado.

-ahh!

-GOU!- suspiro al verla bien

-me espantaste tonto!

-gracias a dios!, estas bien - se le rompio la voz y relajando su cuerpo

-pero que te sucede a ti? casi me matas de un susto! - le grito

-el que casi se muere de un susto soy yo tonta!

- de que hablas?

-pense...

-pensaste que - dijo todav a enojada

-pense que te hab as...- no pudo continuar porque las lagrimas salieron dejando a una muy preocupada Gou sin saber que hacer.

-dime que es lo que pensaste Rin- le pidio suavemente tomando su mano de el entre las suyas.

-al entrar vi el agua saliendo por la puerta, yo pens que... te hab as suicidado o algo...- admitio con mucho miedo.

Gou se alzo un poco mas hasta que vio como el agua se hab a salido por completo hasta llegar a la puerta y despu s dirigio una mirada a la llave que seguia abierta y la cerro dandole un descanso al agua. Se sento sobre sus rodillas y saco las manos del agua para alcanzar la cara de el y alzarla para que le viera a los ojos.

-puede que este loca Rin, pero no lo estoy tanto como para renunciar a la vida, si lo hiciera me privar a del gran placer de estar a tu lado, depu s de todo nadie mas te puede tener, si me fuera alguien mas te tendr a, eso es lo que me frena de querer morir Rin, saber que estas en este mundo.

Los ojos de Rin la inspeccionaban en busca de un rastro de mentira en las palabras de ella, pero al ver en sus ojos se dio cuenta de que dec a la verdad, se relajo visiblemente y sus lagrimas cesaron, la sola idea de que ella decidiera dejar de vivir le asustaba demasiado, jamas podr a superar la idea de que si ella muriera el tambi n lo har a, pues sin ella, nada de lo que le ofreciera el mundo valdr a la pena.

-Gou, nunca me dejes solo, nunca, por favor - imploro alz ndose para abrazarla fuertemente haciendo que su ropa de el se mojara.

-Rin, puedes soltarme, tienes que llevarme a comer, lo prometiste recuerdas? - le tuvo que recordar pues no la soltaba.

-solo un rato mas Gou, asi puedo sentir tus grandes pechos hinchandose contra mi.

-ey! - se trato de safar

-jajaja solo bromeaba- le dijo separandose de ella

-siempre quise escucharte decirlo- mirando como se iba

- el que? - dijo despreocupadamente sin detener su paso

-que te gustan mis pechos, siempre he cre do que crecer an solo para ti.

Sonri ante las palabras de ella.

-que cosas dices Gou- y salio.

Despu s de que las cosas se calmaron, los 2 se dirigieron fuera, en el camino no mencionaron nada de lo sucedido momentos atras, ten an un acuerdo t cito de no mencionar nada por el momento, por lo mientras se dedicaban a disfrutar de los pocos momentos que pod an disfrutar a solas.

Tomados de la mano caminaron en un comodo silencio hasta llegar a un lugar cerca de la playa.

-Rin..- el est mago de Gou protesto reclamando mejillas de ella se ti eron de rojo por la verguenza.

-ya vamos a llegar- la guio por un tramo separado del camino delimitado por un sendero de piedras.

- a donde vamos Rin?, tengo hambre..- vio como el camino se extend a hasta llegar a un peque o lugar rodeado de rboles, siguieron caminando hasta toparse con un peque o Kiosco blanco con las escaleras cubridas con un tapete de p talos de flor, las barandillas eran majestuosas, de color dorado que estaban adornadas por enredaderas que le daban un aspecto delicado y acogedor ante la mirada gratamente sorprendida de Gou. Solt la mano de Rin y siguio caminando embelesada con la belleza del lugar hasta subir las escaleras, se detuvo cuando de adentro surgio ante su mirada una mesa adornada con velas arom ticas que la deleitaban con su delicado aroma, a los lados se hallaban unas bandejas plateadas cubriendo los alimentos.

Rin se hallaban hecho una manojo de nervios, no sab a si el silencio de ella era una buena se al, asi que se revolvio ncomodo, siguio atento con la mirada a Gou sin saber que hacer o que decir, su figura de ella estaba levente iluminada por una tenue luz, que seg n el, la hac a ver divina. Con las manos temblorosas sac el celular que se le resbalaba por las manos, r pidamente tomo una foto tratando de capturar el momento adecuado.

-Rin- capto la atenci n de el - tu solo hiciste todo esto? - se dirigio a el volteandose en el momento en que el tomaba otra foto.

Sonrio, le encantaba verla fascinada, era uno de sus mayores placeres verla feliz - el que vinieramos ac no fue solo una coincidencia, todo lo planee, quer a darte una cita, como personas normales.- ahora su sonrisa se ensombrecio ante lo que hab a dicho.

-gracias, es lo mas lindo que puedas hacer por mi, me haces sentir especial

-porque eres especial, eres mi novia despu s de todo - guardo el celular y se dirigio al lado de ella.

El coraz n de ella se acelero al oir sus palabras y un delicado rubor se extendio por sus mejillas.

-y a mi me encanta ser tu novia - se alzo de puntillas hasta alcanzar su boca y lo beso delicadamente.

Al otro lado del pais Haru se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, desde que le hab a hablado a Rin por telefono una sensaci n de miedo lo embargo, el poseer un secreto de esa dimensi n lo hacia sentir culpable. Ahora entend a muchas cosas que antes no, como el d a en que Makoto y el hab an llegado a la casa de ellos y hab an interceptado a una Gou, toda empapada,sonrojada y nerviosa, ese d a le hab a parecido de lo mas extra o, incluso llego a pensar que hab a metido a un hombre mientras su madre no estaba en casa, no hab a parado toda la ma ana de pensar en lo que le dir a cuando lo viera, ten a miedo de perjudicar a sus amigos, pero era necesario hacerlo antes de que alguien mas los descubriera.

La foto que hab a impreso reposaba sobre el bur de la mesa, no apartaba la vista de ella, hab a revelado la foto y devuelto la c mara a su due a. El sonido en la puerta indico que alguien estaba tocando, rapidamente agarro la foto y la escondio en el primer cuaderno que encontr justo en el momento que la puerta se abr a.

-Makoto! sucede algo? - dijo sobresaltado

-ah.. ten amos arreglos para salir con los demas..- fingio no haberse fijado en lo que Haru hab a escondido.

- oh s ! - volteo a ver el lugar donde hab a ocultado la foto.

-vamos- se alando la puerta

Haru dejo la libreta y tomo la mochila y salio junto a Makoto. Ese d a ten an arreglos para verse con los demas chicos del club, Nagisa y Rei los hab an citado en el parque. Todo el camino Haru permanecio distante y cada vez que Makoto le hablaba contestaba con monosilabas asi que al poco rato se dio por vencido, seguro todo lo que pasaba estaba relacionado con aquella cosa que hab a escondido en la mochila, estaba seguro.

-Haru-chan!, Makoto!, que bueno que vinieron!, se tardaron- dijo Nagisa mientras se acercaban.

-perdona la tardanza - se disculpo Makoto viendo a Haru

Un incomodo silencio se instalo. Rei y Nagisa se miraban entre s intuyendo que decir.

-a-a-a-a supongo que este no es el mejor momento para hablar...- hablo Nagisa

-no, perdona Nagisa, vamos a hablar si? - dirigiendole una de sus tipicas sonrisas

- sucede que hay algo que necesitamos decirles antes de que se enteren por medio de alguien mas...- dijo timidamente Rei

Inmediatamente Haru se tenso, acaso ellos sab an lo de Rin y Gou?

-ahh, puede que esto les caiga de sorpresa - dijo carraspeando.

-Rei-chan y yo somos pareja! - dijo casi gritando Nagisa.

La cara que debieron poner debio ser la mas extra a pues inmediatamente los semblantes de Nagisa y Ren cambiaron a una de nerviosismo.

- sucede algo chicos?

-no no, para nada, es solo que estamos bastante sorprendidos, no era de esperarse jeje - intercedio Makoto apenado.

-ah, ok - suspiro visiblemente aliviado Nagisa una vez pasado el temor

-Ren, mas vale que cuides de Nagisa - le miro a los ojos Haru desafi ndolo

-claro que s Haru-sempai, ademas no deber a ser al rev s?, el es mayor que yo! - reclam debido a lo que le parecia una injusticia

-aparentas mas edad, punto - dejo por terminada la discusi n Haru mientras una mirada de diversion bailaba en sus ojos, ciertamente el que sus amigos estuvieran en una relaci n era nuevo y hasta desconcertante, pero inmediatamente recordo que era nada comparado con lo de Rin y su hermana, sus preocupaciones volvieron al recordarlo.

-sorprendente no? - Makoto se volvio a el mientras los otros 2 se alejaban a los columpios

-ya nada me puede sorprender mas - esboz una sonrisa lugubre

- a que te refieres?- intu a que algo malo estaba sucediendo

-no es nada, vamos - lo apremio a seguirle el paso

"definitivamente sucede algo que no quiere que sepa" - pens y le siguio.

-detente! sempai!

Nagisa se hallaba en las piernas de Rei haciendole cosquillas provocando que Rei se retorciera de risa, Rei trataba de alejarlo pero Nagisa fue mas astuto con una mano en su barbilla y otra en su cuello le atrajo a el y le robo un beso que no paso desapercibido ante las inc modas miradas de sus amigos que a n no se acostumbraban a las muestras de afecto de ellos, con timidez apartaron la mirada y se separaron un de ellos y se fueron a sentar en una de las bancas cercanas.

-creo que nos tardaremos un poco en acostumbrarnos no? - dirigiendo miradas inquisitivas hacia ellos. - Haru...

-mmm? - su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, le costaba estar animado, quer a estar feliz por sus amigos, pero hab a otra cosa mas que no le dejaba.

-hay algo que me inquieta desde hace tiempo...

Volteo completamente su cuerpo hacia el sorprendido, hac a tiempo que el no se abr a a los dem s, y el que lo estuviera haciendo en ese momento lo lleno de un sentimiento de nostalgia, dirigio de nuevo su mirada hacia el horizonte, pues sab a que a su tiempo el le hablar a de sus preocupaciones.

-desde que empece a salir con Guo muchas cosas han pasado, mi amistad con Rin cambio completamente, ya no me habla, me mira con malos ojos, me evita por completo - hizo una pausa y alz su mirada al cielo ordenando sus pensamientos - y Gou - cuando la meciono un gemido de dolor salio de su garganta - pens que si la ten a de mi lado podr a volver a ganarme la simpat a de el, y ahora por su causa hasta mi relaci n con ella se estropeo, ella ya no quiere saber nada de mi, estoy completamente seguro de que Rin le dijo algo a ella, sino ella no me hubiera dejado - hizo un ademan negativo con la cabeza - dijo que ama a alguien mas..- llegado a este punto la voz se le quebro y lagrimas calientes emergieron de sus ojos.

-Haru, yo solo quiero volver a recuperarla - su voz estaba cargada de desesperaci n y llena de necesidad.

-asi que Rin..

-hay algo que ellos estan ocultando verdad? - le miro con una profunda tristeza

Suspir , estaba debatiendose entre lo que no deb a y deb a hacer, su amigo ya estaba completamente destrozado, si revelaba mas de la cuenta no solo pondr a en peligro a sus amigos, sino que le provocar a mas dolor a Makoto y este podr a cometer un error llevado por la ira, y eso era lo ltimo que quer a hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared por querer proteger a todos sus amigos.

-hay veces en la vida que es mejor no saber nada Makoto

-pe...

-como amigo te aconsejo: deja ir a Gou, vuelvete a enamorar, es mejor que no insistas en ello... o puedes salir mas herido. - se levant dejandolo solo y se dirigio con Nagisa y Ren que todav a seguian besandose.

-no! no puedo Haru, la amo a mas que nada en esta vida, morire si la dejo ir! - se levanto llamando la atenci n de los demas y se echo a correr.

- que le sucede Haru-chan? - pregunt con preocupaci n Nagisa que a n se hallaba en las piernas de Rei mientras que este le sujetaba con las manos la cintura.

-a n no supera lo de Gou...

Makoto corr a sin voltear atras, las palabas que le hab a dicho Haru le hab an lastimado, esperaba que su amigo le consolara y quiz s que hasta le ayudara, pero se hab a llevado una gran decepci n, se detuvo hasta que sintio la suave lluvia caer en sus hombros, alz la vista y vio de frente la casa de Haru, un recuerdo de aquel beso en el campamento le llego fugazmente, movido por la curiosidad rodeo la casa y abrio la puerta de atras, estaba abierta, Haru era aveces muy descuidado, paseo la mirada por la estancia y se dirigio hasta el cuarto de Haru, abrio la puerta lentamente y camino hasta el peque o bur donde vio que Haru hab a puesto el cuaderno y lo tom si mas y salio de la casa como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ya era tarde cuando tomaron el ultimo tren, el silencio se hab a instalado como una premonici n de lo que iba a pasar al llegar, cada uno estaba sumido es sus propias preocupaci nes. Al salir del hotel los 2 sab an que las cosas estaban por regresar a su cruel realidad, Gou amargamente penso que tal vez era mejor que las cosas fueran regresando a la normalidad antes de que ella no pudiera controlar sus sentimientos frente a los dem s, era hora de volver a ponerse la falsa pinta de hermana peque a de nuevo.

Rin no pod a evitar que la desesperaci n le embargara, pues con justa raz n, las cosas empezaban a salisele de las manos, todo hab a salido mal gracias a la perspicacia de Haru, ahora que su amigo estaba al corriente de la situaci n deb a actuar con suma precauci n para evitar perjudicar lo menos posible a Gou, pues desde que hab an salido del hotel ella se hab a mostrado fr a y apartada de el, odiaba no poder controlar la situac on, odiaba que ella se portara indiferente con el. Haciendo acopio de su autodominio tomo una larga respiraci n y alargo su mano para tomar la de ella.

El repentino contacto de la mano de Rin la sorprendio sacandola de sus propios pensamientos.

- que haces?

El contacto con su piel le trajo una oleada de sentimientos encontrados que amenazaron con salir, trato de alejarse jalando su mano, pero el se lo impidio jalandola un tanto bruscamente cerrando el espacio que hab a entre los 2 y as poder eliminar la brecha emocional que se hab a creado.

- tu que cres? - le contest enfadado

-sueltame Rin!, esto no esta bien - las lagrimas no tardaron en asomar por sus ojos y la voz amenaz con quebrarsele.

-pues para mi s lo esta

-eso no me consuela - metio las manos tratando en vano de alejarlo.

-Gou ya me canse de que te portes asi- le susurro pues no quer a llamar la atenci n

-no puedo evitarlo acaso no entiendes?, una vez que lleguemos tendremos que volver a actuar, ya no quiero!, yo solo quiero caminar de tu mano siempre sin tener miedo a que alguien que nos conosca nos vea - dijo recargandose en el pecho de el.

-SHHH! - la cerco mas a el tratando de sofocar su llanto y darle consuelo - todo estara bien

- como? - alz la cabeza para mirarlo

- escuchame bien Gou, har hasta lo imposible para convencer a los dem s de que todo esta bien, veme a los ojos Gou, har que lo nuestro sea real para todos, ya no tendras que preocuparte por lo que digan los demas, lo juro, recuerdas que te dije que ten a un plan?

Gou asintio

-pues es hora de ponerlo en marcha - dijo con desici n - no importa que sea acosta de la felicidad de los demas...

Era ya medianoche cuando hab a recibido la llamada, el le hab a preguntado si quer an reunirse a esa hora en un parque y as quedaron.

-Haru - se volteo cuando oyo su nombre

-Rin

Cada uno le dirigio al otro una mirada evaluadora, los 2 se acercaron y guardaron silencio un momento, las palabras luchaban por salir, pero Haru simplemente no pod a pronunciarlas.

-he de suponer que les fue bien no? - sonrio ironicamente

-asi es - apreto los dientes

-bien, no te hare perder el tiempo, estoy enterado de muchas cosas

-depende de que cosas sean a las que te refieres

-no soy estupido Rin, lo he notado

- y que se supone que deba hacer?

-alejate de ella, esta mal - le sentencio

- porque?, nos amamos, no hay nada de malo en eso

-eso es lo que piensas tu que cres que pasara si alguien mas se llegara a enterar? - capto inmediatamente la atenci n de Rin

- quien mas lo sabe?

-nadie hasta ahora, solo yo

-mantenlo en secreto

-Rin, sabes el peligro que corren?, puede que lleguen hasta la carcel si alguien los delata, piensa en tu hermana

Ante la mencion de Gou, Rin no pudo mas, empezo a llorar, lo que menos quer a era perjudicarla, y si, s sab a los riesgos que conllevaba el tener una relaci n como aquella, el miedo lo volvio a embargar.

-lo se Haru - se volvio a el mostrandole sus lagrimas -pero el amor que nos tenemos es mas fuerte, no podemos simplemente dejar de querernos asi como asi, la amo tanto que dar a mi propia vida por ella...

Las palabras de Rin le llegaron hondamente, se sorprendio ante las palabras de Rin, no esperaba que el la amara de esa manera, y era un problema incluso mas grande de lo que esperaba...

- entonces que piensas hacer?

-tengo un plan, pero no se si funcione...

-te ayudare en lo que sea Rin - le coloco una mano en los hombros de el para reconfortarlo

-gracias, y... y si llegara a suceder algo, recuerda proteger siempre a Gou, ella es la que mas importa - le rogo imaginando lo peor.

-recuerda, ten cuidado Rin, Makoto esta profundamente herido y hara lo que sea para recuperar a Gou y alejarte a ti.

-lo tendre en cuenta

La ma ana hab a amanecido nublada, estaban casi a finales de a o, hab a pasado 2 meses desde que Haru hablara con Rin, la relaci n de Nagisa y Ren ya no era un secreto para nadie, hab an mencionado sus planes de vivir juntos a sus amigos al finalizar el instituto, provocando la envidia de Rin y Gou, al menos ellos si podr an tener una relaci n, penso ella.

La campana que anunciaba el fin de clases resono por la escuela, el grupo de amigos se empezaron a dispersar para ir al club.

-Rin,Gou, tengan cuidado - les recordo con una mirada llena de compasi n, pues sab a de las dificultades por las que sus amigos se enfrentaban.

-ya lo se Haru

-no me refer a a eso, esa chica, Nana - se alando a la puerta del sal n

Los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta, delante de ellos, se alzaba orgullosa Nana, al verla Rin y Gou sintieron un agitar en sus entra as y un temor les embargo. El coraz n de Gou lat a desbocado, su sangre empezo a llegar a sus mejillas ti endolas de rojo, sus manos empezaron a sudar y se le sec la boca, inmediatamente Haru la jalo al otro extremo del salon ocultandola de la vista de Nana.

-Rin-san! - lo llamo al verlo provocando que las miradas se posaran en ella para luego voltar a ver a Rin.

-no es posible- murmuro para si d ndose cuenta del peligro que corrian los dos de ser descubiertos, ten a miedo de que Nana viera a Gou por descuido asi que al instante se lanz hacia ella y la abrazo cubriendo totalmente su vista, con se as se dirigio a Gou y Haru d ndoles a entender que deb an salir de ah lo mas pronto posible, Haru sin soltarla la saco de ah antes de que Nana se safara del agarre de Rin y volteara.

-hola Nana, que sucede? - se sintio aliviado al ver que se hab an ido.

-estas muy raro hoy sucede algo? - se cruzo de brazos

-oh! es tu novia Rin-chan! - oyo una voz familiar

-no se de que estas hablando Nagisa...- nego

-me preguntaba cuando nos la presentar as - sonrio p caro

- de que estan hablando?, no se supone que..

Inmediatamente fue cortada por Rin que se excuso

-no es mi novia, fue solo un montaje...

Nana pesta eo confundida, y ciertamente aliviada de oir esas palabras.

- entonces que fue todo eso?

-ya te lo dije, te enga amos, es mi hermana... - dijo con pesadez

-dejame ver si entiendo, fingieron ser novios, t y tu hermana para molestarme, hasta Haru estaba metido en esto no? Porque el me dijo otra cosa - le solt con reproche

-asi es, perdoname - le trato hacer ver que estaba apenado

- y porque habr a de creerte denuevo?

-hare lo que quieras, pero no te enfades... - dijo poniendose nervioso al ver que Nagisa se acercaba cada vez mas.

-pues no se, tendr as que recompensarme por eso - sonrio maliciosa

-bien

- que diablos fue eso Rin-chan?

-un malentendido - respondio de mala gana

-pero porque fingieron salir juntos tu y Gou-chan?, no entiendo..

-me ayudo a alejar a Nana de mi, es muy molesta

-mmm, y ahora tendras que salir con ella?

-ya la oiste

-espero que Gou-chan no se enoje - dijo viendole de reojo

-ni yo - dijo entre dientes

Cuando Gou vio a la chica Nana entrar por la puerta del sal n supo que la verdadera pesadilla estaba por comenzar, pues corrian bastante peligro de ser descubiertos por ella porque era bastante metiche y porque se afanaba en perseguir por todos lados a su hermano, y quedaba comprobado al verla ah parada buscandolo, y lo peor de todo esque no hab an tenido reparos en mostrarse como novios ante ella porque ten an la conviccion de que ella nunca se enterar a de nada, y al mostrarse en su escuela solo demostraba la poca inteligencia por parte de ellos, todos en la escuela sab an que eran hermanos y ella no tardar a en averiguarlo, y mucho menos de enterarse de su secreto que ellos hab an procurado guardar recelosamente.

Haru se hab a mostrado oportuno a la hora de sacarla rapidamente de ah antes de que se armara un esc ndalo, y mucho mas al hacerles el gran favor de ayudarlos guardandoles su secreto, al menos tenian el apoyo de uno de sus amigos, penso aliviada por tenerlo cerca. Volteo, los pasillos estaban casi vacios, suspir , ahora ella podia dirigirse sin problema alguno a buscar a Rin, empezo a caminar a paso cada vez mas apresurado, ansiosa de encontarse con el, giro el pasillo y derepente se encontr a Nana que parec a complacida de verla.

-vaya, asi que aqu estas

-que quieres - Gou se detuvo hasta quedar a una distancia de ella

-vaya, que agresiva eres

-c llate o ver s como es ser agresivo de verdad - le escupio las palabras amargamente

-pues no creo que le guste a Rin que seas grocera conmigo sabes?

- tu que sabes?, el esta de mi lado, es MI novio perra - su coraz n palpito de felicidad al pronunciar las palabras.

-ah ah - hizo un ademan de negaci n con el dedo indice - ya no mas querida, ya no fingas ser algo que no eres, yo se que tu eres su hermana - le solt con altivez

Gou sintio como se mareaba, la vista se le nublo por un momento y empezo a sudar frio.

-tu como sabes

-el mismo me lo dijo, t tratabas de alejarlo de mi, pero ya no te lo volvere a pemitir, porque ahora el es Mi novio - rio con sorna a la vez que se alejaba

-no es posible... - se dijo a si misma y saco su celular y marco el numero de Rin

Rin?, necesito verte ahora

estoy en arriba, ven, te espero

- como es posible Rin?, no lo consultaste conmigo!

-perdoname Gou, no hab a alternativa! - se justifico

-esque no lo puedo creer!, me humillo por tu culpa!

- Gou, por favor, perdoname, no te enojes conmigo, no t - le rog

-solo vamonos a casa, ya pensaremos en algo - le extendio la mano resignada - mam esta en casa, me llamo y dijo que hizo de comer - le sonrio

Rin solo sonrio, las pocas veces que su mam estaba en casa las aprovechaban para comer en familia ya desde que sus padres hac a pocos meses se hab an separado no la hab an visto todos los d as.

-ya llegamos - anunciaron

- como les fue chicos? - se asom por la puerta de la cocina alegre

-bien y a ti madre? - pregunt Gou

-ya saben, tengo mucho trabajo, ma ana tengo que irme temprano a China a cerrar un contrato.

- que?, como es posible? - fingio estar enojada con ella

-lo siento, la proxima vez saldremos a alg n lado, lo prometo

-no tengo hambre mam , me voy a dormir - se levant de la mesa Rin

-que le sucede a tu hermano? -le pregunt una vez que se hubo ido

-tuvo un d a pesado - sonrio quitandole importancia

-bien, cuando termines de cenar le llevas la comida, me procupa que se quede sin cenar - dijo expresando su preocupacion, pero Gou sab a que solo era una actuaci n, pues desde que sus padres se hab an separado, su madre le hab a restado importancia al cuidado de ellos, y lo demostraba al desentenderse de el cuidado de ellos.

-no te preocupes mam , yo har que coma, ya veras - sonrio maliciosamente imaginandose todo lo que har an una vez estando solos, r pidamente comio, lav los trastes y se dirigio a darse una ducha para luego bajar a recalentar la comida y dirigirse al cuarto de Rin.

Toc, Toc -sono en la puerta

-pasa

-hola, nii-chan - se acerco a el llamando la atenci n de el.

Cuando levant la mirada se encontro a una Gou con una sola bata de dormir de color blanco perla que ten a encaje negro en el escote, decorado con 3 peque os botones negros en medio y un mo o abajo de los pechos, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, debajo de ella tra a solo unos panties del mismo color blanco con un mo o y en la mano llevaba un plato lleno de la cena que hab a dejado hace rato.

-Gou! - se le corto la respiraci n al verla

-shh! que nos puede oir - se acerco a el y le tapo la boca

-precisamente por eso! - dijo alterado al ver como ella dejaba el plato en el bur y se paraba ante el.

-se me ocurrio algo, querido hermano - sensualmente le susurr al oido provocando que respirara trabajosamente y tragara saliva.

-que - dijo en un suspiro

-juguemos nii-chan - se saco la bata blanca dejando al aire su torso desnudo

-n-no creo que sea buena idea - siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada

- ya veras que s , solo dejame acariciarte una vez mas, nadie se dara cuenta... - dijo al tiempo que se sacaba las panties de un tiron, se acerco sensualmente a Rin y el la atrajo hacia s una vez que se hubo sacado los pantalones y los boxers y la sent a hocajadas deslizandose en ella.

nota: perdonen la tardanza, qui esta el nuevo cap tulo, no duden en comentar :D , si tienen sugerencias no duden en hacermelas, se los agradecer XOXO 


End file.
